Unbroken
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: My name real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I didn't know who I was until the fateful day Jacob Black came to the rescue to save me from some crazy Volturi guards. Now I've gone to living a boring life to on the run. With the help of my new family I'll remember who I was and try to defeat the Volturi. Who ever said life was easy?
1. I'm Still Here

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**I'm Still Here**

* * *

Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

- John Rzeznik (Goo Goo Dolls)

* * *

I open my textbook to the page on Ecology. I am not in the mood for this, I already have it down but Mom and Dad think other wise. Why did I have to be raised by a college professors? Curse my intelligent family, I hate having such high standards to live up to. Of course my brother and sister both have to be over achievers. Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible in this family. Well not just my family, you can include the rest of the world in their as well. I'm just plain old Vanessa, the girl no one ever seems to notice. I just couldn't wait to get out of here. I live in a small town in New Jersey and nothing ever happens here. Once I turn eighteen, which is going to be in two years, I'm going to move to the city. I've wanted to move their ever since I could remember. Probably when my parents took us to see a Broadway play that my sister, Cassie, wanted to see. Even though Cassie choose it, I was excited with the fact of seeing a broadway play. I just love music, any type. It's always been a passion of mine besides literature. Though my parents seem to never get that. They want me to be a pharmacist. You heard me, _a pharmacist_. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with pharmacists, it's just that job occupation is not exactly my cup of tea. I'm more of a girl interested in fantasy and things that only happen in dreams. I want to be a writer or maybe something in the music field. I've been different like that since I could remember. As a small child I use to have this interest in vampires, which my parents thought was crazy. I didn't. I've always had this strange interest in anything supernatural.

I look towards a stuff wolf I've had on my bed for as long as I could remember; I love the thing to death. I love wolves as well, they've always been my favorite animals. I don't know why but they just have been. I go to rub the ears of my stuff animal. I think I named him Jakey or something child like.

As I go back to concentrating on the subject of niches, my throat seemed to be acting up again. I've always had sore throats; ever since I could remember. Doctors don't know why but I've just gotten them. I didn't need my tonsils removed either, so I guess it just remains a mystery.

"Vanessa turn off your light! I need to sleep," Cassie whined as she throws a pillow at me.

"Sorry, but Mom and Dad said I need to study so suck it up," I mumble as I go back to the textbook and begin to highlight the dull writing. _Just boring fact after boring fact. _

"Vanessa-"

"Alright, alright, I'm going to bed now," I grumble snapping my textbook close. I sigh as I go to turn my light off. I crawl into my nice warm bed and let my brownish-bronze curls fall onto the pillow. My hair use to be a bright bronze as a child but as I got older it's darkened to a more brown shade with a tint of bronze. I look at Cassie; her blonde curls are all over her pillow and she has her pink sleeping mask on. I don't see how I look like anyone in this family. They're all blonde haired and all of them have gray eyes, while here I am the black sheep with the brownish bronze curls and big brown eyes. Sometimes I hated feeling this different from them, just gives them more reasons to ignore me.

I close my eyes as I try to get some sleep. Soon I enter dreamland where another nightmare occurs;

_I watch as a bunch of people dressed in dark cloaks begin to travel across a snowy field. I look to see I'm holding tight to the fur of some large animal. A wolf maybe? I look around at all these people. Two of them come into view; a woman with beautiful chocolate brown hair and a man with copper or maybe bronze hair. The woman had to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life, and the man was the most handsome. Both of them had these abnormal topaz-golden liquid eyes. They both come over to say goodbye me. The man hugs me tight kissing both cheeks before the woman comes to hugs me. The brown haired woman gives one last goodbye as she kisses my forehead. _

_"We love you Renesmee, always," she whispered "Jacob take care of her." _

_The animal I'm on nods before we begin to run through the forest. What happens next is like a blur; I just see blood all over the place and death. I look to see a evil looking man with raven black hair starring at me like I'm a snack. His red eyes look towards my throat. He lunges at my throat, his teeth piercing my neck. I let out a scream for help but no one comes to my rescue. _

I shot up letting a scream escape my lips. I'm breathing hard with a cold sweat on my forehead. My hand flies to my chest, over my racing heart. My heart is thudding so hard against my rib cage I'm pretty sure it's just going to burst out of my chest. I've always seem to have had a fast heartbeat, it always seems that my heart is racing.

"What the hell Vanessa?" Cassie grumbles turning on the light to look at me. She is rubbing her tired gray eyes "Can't you have one night without a nightmare."

"Sorry princess," I mutter sarcastically. She just rolls her eyes before dropping her head to the pillow again.

I inhale deeply trying to calm down. I feel my heart slowing down underneath my palm, returning to it's normal humming rate. I hit my head agains the pillow and decide to listen to some music. That always's calms me down. I take out my ipod touch from it's dock and place my ear buds in.

I pick the song, _I'm still here._ Somehow this song just seems like the theme song of my life. I then begin to fall asleep to the words of the song and the soft rain beginning to pitter-patter on the roof.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of rain and an alarm buzzing in my ear. I groan as I go hit the button to my stupid alarm. _Stupid alarm.._

I am not a morning person, in fact I'm far from one. I groan as I go over to my tiny dresser in the corner of the room. I look to see there is fresh rain drops on the window of my bedroom. I smile that it's raining; I have always loved the rain. When I think of the rain I think of home for some strange reason. I just love the smell of the air after it rains, that almost mildew smell. Or the smell of wet grass and earth. My family thinks I'm crazy but who cares. I guess I love smelling these things because I have a super nose. I earned the nick name 'Blood Hound' by my brother, Spencer, when we were younger since I could sniff out almost anything. Plus I have really good hearing, I could hear a pin drop downstairs while my mom is vacuuming my room and my brother is blasting the T.V as well. I guess you can call me talented.

"Vanessa! School!" My mother yelled.

"Coming!" I call out as I rush to get changed. I get into a nice base sweater, jeans, and my favorite pair of black boots that are somewhere in between working boots and combat boots.

I go to run downstairs after I'm all ready. Another thing about me is I love to run. I've been on the track team since middle school and I'm one of the best runners. Though I don't always get noticed for it by the other girls. Practically every single person in this school doesn't recognize me. When I'm not getting paid attention to at school, I never get paid attention at home. Sometimes I get this feeling that no one loves me. I know it sounds a bit ridiculous but sometimes I just feel so empty, so uncompleted. I'm always feeling it. Kind of feels like this pit at the bottom of my stomach. I hate it.

"Did you study for that Bio test?" my mom asks as I go to grab a piece of toast from the toaster. It's nice a crunchy as I bite into it. _Just right. _

"Yeah, I did," I answer munching on my toast.

"No you didn't," Cassie smirks at me as she enters the room looking like the primadonna she is. She is wearing a white sweater to cover up her slutty halter top and a long pink flower skirt to cover up her mini short skirt. You see Mommy and Daddy don't know that their precious daughter is really a big time slut.

"Yes I did," I retort getting in her face. Cassie just makes me so angry sometimes I want to just kill her sometimes. Okay maybe not _kill_ her, but at least punch her in the face or something.

"Girls! Look Vanessa I heard you last night. You were very loud-"

"That's cause I had another nightmare," I try to explain but all my mom does it rant about how important studying is. _Just ignore me like you always do! I'm still here you know!_

I sighed. You know that's all I ever do. _Study. _I never have any fun. I wouldn't know fun if it hit me in the face because my parents practically burn everything fun in this house. Cassie gets away with fun, and so does boring old Spencer. I'm the only one in this family that seems to be persecuted for some type of rebel.

"Whatever," I sigh.

"Morning family unit," Spencer announced as he enters the room. My nerdy brother, he thinks he is way better than everyone just like his sister. Spencer just loves to prove people how smart he is, especially me.

"Morning," my father bellows as he goes to read the newspaper. I look at one of the smaller articles on the side of the newspaper; _Small Town of Forks Finally Recovers After Devastating Fire Sixteen Years Ago. _

_Forks..._Why does that name seem to ring a bell? Like something in the back of my mind. I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Strange..._

"Is everything okay?" my dad asks noticing I was looking at the cover.

"Nothing, just the name of a town seems familiar. That's all," I explain to him.

"Oh really? What town?" he asks. I watch as he is still engrossed into the newspaper, not seeming to really care about me. That's my relationship with my dad, he doesn't care about me. He never notices me and when he does it's when I screw something up.

"Forks," I say pointing to the cover "did we ever go there for a vacation once maybe? When I was little?"

"Vanessa, that's obscured, we've never even stepped foot in Washington state," Spencer snorted.

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," Spencer snipped. I roll my eyes as I bite into my toast once again.

"Hello Daddy, did you sleep well?" Cassie asked our dad. I couldn't help but scoff at he picture in front of me. Cassie is a complete and utter Daddy's girl. She has him wrapped around her skinny little finger.

"Yes, until Vanessa woke me up," I snort as I bite my toast. I watch as Cassie keeps kissing up to 'Daddy'. I couldn't stand at the garbage in front of me so I decided it's time for me to leave.

"Where are you going Vanessa?" My mother asked. I'm the only one in this family who doesn't have a drivers licenses so I get driven around by my elder siblings.

"I'm taking the bus," I announced as I head out the front door, ignoring my mother. I sigh, putting the ear buds in my ears again as I go over to my bus stop at the corner of my block. I go to sit down on the bench while waiting for the big yellow bus to come and bring me to the raving hell I call school._ My day just seems to get better and better, doesn't it? _I look at my surroundings and smile. It's so peaceful out here compared to my house. I look across the street to see a dark figure starring me down. I could make out it was a man, he was by a motorcycle. I eye him curiously for a bit, something is drawing me to him, I don't know what. I just shrug it off and watch as he hops on his bike speeding out of here. Something inside me was screaming _"__Don't go"_ as he sped away. _Who the heck was that guy? _

I look to see the bus comes speeding up to my stop. My pessimistic bus driver, Jarred, opens the door up. Jarred is a man in his late forties or early fifties who has to be the meanest most annoying man on the planet. Jarred and I go way back though, like back in kindergarden. He hates me and I hate him right back. I don't even know how our little feud started.

"Just get in," He snapped at me.

"I am," I remark as I climb up the steps to the bus. I look all around at the teenagers, all zombies from their lack of sleep last night. I decided to sit in the vacant seat in the front. I don't normally head towards the back because Jarred loves to start driving even before I go sit down. One time I almost went flying because he started to drive before I sat down.

I listen to my music as I watch all the homes in my tiny community. Being the quiet kid you observe a lot of your surroundings. I know all the routes in their neighborhood just by taking the bus and I basically know who lives in what house. I know it kind of sounds a bit like I'm a stalker but I guess being ignored all these years I've become pretty observant. When I was little I used to see all the little families, I always would feel a pang of jealously each time. I always wanted a family that I would fit in. With my family I just feel like I'm the wrong puzzle piece in their family puzzle. _I don't fit._

The bus pulls up to my school and I groan. _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I begin to walk up to the steps of the school. Something tells me today is going to be different from any other normal day. I just have this feeling like after today my life isn't going to be the same again.

**So what do you think? Please Review and be on the lookout for the next chapter :) **


	2. Feel Again

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Feel Again**

* * *

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace

Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb

Praying like a fool just shy of a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh, my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

Yeah, with you

I can feel again

~One Republic

* * *

I enter the school like I do every morning; passing everyone meeting up with their friends. I just head over to my locker when Cassie struts her way over here with none other than dumb, dumb and dumber, or Kelsey, Melanie, and Hannah. They were all dressed up in their short-shorts and haler tops. They all try to copy Cassie's slut look but just look pretty foolish.

"Oh hey there Vanessa," Cassie sneered as she slammed the locker in my face.

"Can I help you?" I spat.

"I need to get to my locker, move," she said.

"Well too bad, I was here first princess," I retort as I go to open my locker again.

"I don't really care so-"

"Oh my gosh! Cassie look at the new boy!" Hannah hissed pointing towards some direction behind me.

"Oh lordy, that boy is hot" Cassie gushed as she leaned in the locker next to me. I raise my eyebrows at her before turning my head to see the new boy. He was a tall and fit boy with pretty large muscles. He had sunglasses on his head and was wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. I also noticed he was wearing what seemed to be work boots. He was pretty hot but no guy would ever be interested in me; I'm just little Miss Vanessa the quiet girl. I was getting my hopes up for nothing, like always. Though I felt oddly connected to him, like I know him. His brown eyes trail over the crowds until his eyes reach mine. I felt my legs begin to turn to jelly and I could hear my heart thundering in my ears. A smile made it's way on his lips and I couldn't help but blush at this stranger. He was about to come my direction when Cassie stepped in front me.

"Oh hello, I see you're new here. I'm Cassie Whitmore and-"

"Um that's nice, I'm Jacob Black," He said to her. I noticed he seemed a bit uncomfortable by her presence as she trailed a finger up his muscle.

"So do you need someone to help you around the school?" she purred. He looked quite disgusted as he pushed her hand away from him as if it was crawling with disease, _which is probably is considering all the the STD's she's just crawling with_.

"Um no thanks, I gotta go" he said as he dashed away from her. He began to make his way towards me and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as he came up to me.

"Hi I'm Jacob, do I know you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Probably not, I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Whitmore," I tell him as I go to shake his hand.

"So you're the blonde's sister over there?" he asked curiously and I nodded pained.

"Yeah...she's a bit um..she hates me..." I trail off and he chuckles.

"Um it's fine, she kind of creeps me out," he confessed. I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ out of my locker. I knew I forgot this here yesterday.

"Yeah she does that, she's a bit of a slut," I say. As I tried to get Wuthering Heights out of my locker with my other stuff, I dropped it all.

"Ugh" I groan as I go to pick it up.

"Here let me help," he said as he knelt down next to me.

"Sorry I'm a bit of a klutz," I tell him as I gather my papers up.

"It's fine.._Wuthering Heights? _" he questioned looking at the book he picked up.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites," I confess to him. I notice he seemed a bit pained hearing the title.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. It seemed to snap him out of thought before looking at me.

"Sorry it's just a good friend of mine loved that book, but that was a _very_ long time ago." he muttered.

"Oh."

"Um here's your book Nessie" He said noticing he was holding onto my book still; I frown hearing him call me the loch ness monster.

"_Nessie_?"

"Oh sorry, I just um..well I just-"

"You just what?" I question raising my eyes at him.

"I thought maybe that your nickname," he told me.

"Oh well it's not," I say "it's always been just Vanessa."

"I see, so do you mind of I call you that?" he questions.

"I don't really care, just don't get the whole school to call me that. They'll probably make fun of me for it" I say feeling myself blush of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ness," he said to me. I couldn't help but giggle as we began to walk up the hall with one another. I couldn't help but notice Cassie and her groupies look at me, I could practically feel their stares burning holes in me as I walk with Jake.

"So Jakey what's your next class?"

"Jakey?" he questioned. I blush noticing what I called him; I notice his face was filled with amusement.

"Well if you're going to call me Nessie, I'll call you Jakey," I remark causing him to chuckle.

"Alright then Nessie, anyway my first class is history," he told me.

"Really? With Mrs. Smith?" I ask and he nods.

"Well then come with me Jakey because I have that for first period as well," I say.

"Alright then," he said. I then lead Jacob to the classroom where we take our seats. During the whole class time I couldn't help but share glances with him. He would send me a small smile and I would feel my cheeks turn a bright pink. I also couldn't help but look at Cassie's envious stares at me; I think someone wanted Jake to be her new boyfriend.

I parted from Jacob when it was time for my gym. Let's just get this straight, I hate gym. I'm the world's biggest danger magnet, I've been hit with every type of ball out there in gym; tennis ball, baseball, basketball, volleyball, and even a wiffle ball. I can also be a pretty big klutz and falling flat on your face in front of the entire class isn't exactly my choice of fun, but I know I have to go through it if I want to pass the class.

My couch decides for us to do laps around the track, good for me. I rather be running then playing the most dangerous game ever, volleyball. I begin to run around the track, over lapping everyone as usual, when I notice a figure watching me from afar. It was a man in a dark cloak, almost like one from my dreams. I think I was paying attention to the figure too much because next thing I know I collide into a track hurdle.

"Watch we're your going Vanessa," Melanie cackled at me. I just roll my eyes at her while giving her a look.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be," I remark. She just huffs before dashing off to join Hannah. I begin to jog again when I notice Jacob, he was talking to some boy. He looked somewhat like Jacob with his black hair and dark rustic skin but I could tell there was a difference. The boy nudges Jacob making him turn around to see me.

I give him a small wave and he smiles giving me a wave back. I felt my heart skip a beat just looking at him. Something about him...

"AH! Crap! Watch it Hannah! Look what you made me do!" Melanie screeched. I turn around to see Melanie is on the ground with an open wound on her knee. It was gushing out red blood, just looking at it made my throat burn. I felt as if my whole throat was on fire as an aroma hit my nose. My head started spinning and my heart began to pound out of my chest just smelling the aroma, I've never smelt anything like it before. It was just so tempting...

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob brought me out of my trance. I blink a few times before turning to him.

"Oh hey," I mutter turning around to see him.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing how I was acting.

"Yeah, I'm fine just blood um makes me dizzy that's all," I reply as I stalk off to the gym, the period's over so it doesn't matter. I just need to get the hell out of here.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch as I go to sit down at my lunch table, alone, like always. I just open up my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ while taking a sip of my water. My sore throat seemed to go down; that was weird though. I never experienced that much intensity of burning, I felt like I would just burst into flames. I just shrug it off as I look around around, no sign of Jacob yet.

"Hey slut," I look up to see Cassie "don't talk to Jacob again, got it."

"Why should I listen to you," I snort.

"Because I'll just tell mom and dad something to make sure you'll never leave the house again. You know they'll listen to me and not you," Cassie remarked.

"Fine," I grumble as I take a bite of my sandwich.

I notice some man in a dark get up enter with another into the cafeteria. That's when all the doors slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on?" Cassie hissed.

I watch as the men rush up using super speed onto the cafeteria stage. They all look around at us.

"Where is She?!" the man roared "Where is Renesmee Cullen!?"

**So like my cliffy? Make sure to review :) **


	3. In the Dark

**In the Dark **

* * *

Writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just died

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

~Fall Out Boys

* * *

I just stood there frozen. I watched as the man's eyes scanned us all. They were red; just like the man from my dreams.

"Hey buddy get off the table? What freak show is this?" one of the jocks demand from the two men on the table.

"Where is Renesmee! Renesmee Cullen! We know you're here Renesmee!" he cried out. I bite my lip hearing the oh so familiar name. Just like the one I heard in my dreams.

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?" Cassie snorted hearing the name. Her groupies giggled while I just rolled my eyes. It wasn't such a bad name, sure it was abnormal but it was unique and I like unique.

"If there is a Renesmee here can you just go get these freak shows out of here!?" the jock, Henry, asked.

The whole cafeteria was silent. It was so silent I'm pretty sure you could hear a pin drop. My eyes scanned the room to see no one was claiming the title of Renesmee Cullen.

"Renesmee! It's no use any more, we've been looking for you for sixteen years and enough is enough. There is no where else to run to any more!" the man ranted.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave the premise immediately," one of the school monitors said as he approached the two goons gently.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid human, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you!" the man warned.

"Sir you need to leave now-"

That's when the man then pounced on top of the monitor, pushing him into the floor. He had a blood thirsty look on his face.

"Let's get this straight, don't mess with me. Again," the monitor nodded softly as the man got up. He begins to observe everyone in the cafeteria. The only sound I could hear was thudding of my heart as he came closer to me. His eyes finally met mine and smiled deviously.

"Renesmee," he grinned evilly "is that you?"

I frown as everyone looks at me. I felt myself begin to tremble and my heart beginning to race even faster.

"No, that's my sister Vanessa. It's not Renesmee," Cassie announced stepping in front of me. I give her an incredulous look. What the heck was she doing?

"Really? Why doesn't she look like you then?" the man quipped.

"I don't know," Cassie shrugged.

"Well I think she's the one-"

"Get away from her Santiago!" I heard a familiar voice snarl. I snap around to see Jacob with the boy he was taking to before.

"Oh look it's you mutt and you brought your little sidekick again," the man named Santiago spat at Jacob.

"Hey! I'm not his sidekick!" the kid protested by flailing his arms up in the air.

"Whatever...so it's just you two because this will be very easy," Santiago smirked.

"No, we brought friends," Jacob smirked. I look to see a big burly bear man smash through one of the windows followed by one of the most gorgeous blondes in the entire world. In another window a strawberry blonde woman came flying in with a brown haired man who had this fighter look to him.

"Rosalie! Emmett! Kate! Garrett! Such a pleasant surprise!" Santiago exclaimed.

"Let them go Santiago, stop harassing these children," the tall blonde snapped.

"Alright fine then," he said as his sidekick when to trigger the doors open. Everyone in the entire cafeteria started running and screaming out as if they're life depended on it.

"Vanessa run!" Cassie screamed at me noticing that I stood put where I was.

"Go!" I yell at my sister "Just go and don't look back you here! Save yourself! Do it for me Cassie, just leave me behind," I tell her. She looked on the verge of crying as she watched me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered tearfully "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I forgive you," I tell her "Now go!"

I watch as she runs away while I stay in my place. My legs felt like lead as I tried to move them, but I just couldn't. I just stood there and looked at the scene going on in front of me. I knew that was going to be the last time I ever saw Cassie again, as much of an asshole she was, she's still my sister.

"Renesmee," the blonde whispered looking at me.

"She looks so much like Eddie and Bella," the big bear man said sadly.

"So she is Renesmee," Santiago grinned.

"Way to go guys," Jacob groaned.

"Well it's the first time we've seen our niece in sixteen years...do you even remember us? It's me, your Aunt Rosalie?" the blonde woman asked. I just shake my head fearfully as I back up against a table. She looked a little disappointed and so did the big bear man. Who are they?

"In the meantime now that you've all had a nice little family reunion we'll be taking Miss Renesmee here to Aro, he's been waiting for her" Santiago interrupted as he grinned evilly at me.

"No you won't," Jacob growled. I notice an almost animal like quality to him.

"Jake now isn't the time for full wolf" his friend warned.

"Seth's right, take Renesmee back to her house. Make sure she has everything she needs and we'll be hitting the road right after. Go Jacob! We can't waste anymore time," the strawberry blonde girl instructed him.

"You can't do that! We need her!" Santiago growled.

"Too bad," the bear guy said as he went to punch him square in the face.

"Come with me, now" Jacob urged. I just took his hand without hesitation as he dragged me out of the school. I kept looking back as I heard a loud roar coming from the cafeteria. I noticed police sirens beginning to go off in the distance.

"Hop on and hold tight," Jake told me as he tossed me a helmet. I nod as I place it on my head before getting onto the back of the motorcycle with him. Soon we're speeding out of the parking lot and into on going traffic. I felt my heart ache as I watched the scenery speed past me. I knew this was going to be the last time I would see this town in awhile. I paid close attention to all the small little shops and familiar homes as we raced past them.

We then pull up to my house were I rush inside. So many thoughts were going through my head as I burst the door open. Both my parents were working so that meant no one was home. I ran straight for my room with Jacob following me.

"Okay so you need to-"

"Who are you!" I demand, stopping dead in my tracks and pointing a finger at Jacob "Who are you!? How do you know me? What do you want with me!?"

"Look it's a long story but you have to trust me. I'm still Jacob, and I'm going to protect you. You'll be safe with me, I promise," Jacob said softly. I nod as I relax a bit.

"What did that man want with me? Who's Aro?" I ask.

"No time to explain, I promise I will it's just we need to leave now so pack your stuff up. We're not coming back so pick everything that has meaning to you," Jacob told me.

"Are people coming to kill me?" I whisper. I look carefully at him as he bites his lip.

"I don't know, but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. You can trust me," He said softly as he held his hand out to me. I look at it hesitantly before taking it in my own. I then reluctantly let myself get pulled into a hug, letting his arms wrap around me as if he wanted to protect me from the rest of the world. Something about being in his arms felt so familiar. I felt at home in them, like I belonged in his arms.

"Now come on Nessie, we need to move it," He said as he slowly pulled away.

"Alright," I agree as I go to pack my bag. I go to shove a bunch of my clothing into a backpack along with my favorite books and ipod. I notice the small little wolf on my bed and smile looking at it. I decide to place it in the duffle bag as well.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me anxiously.

"Yeah," I respond as I zip the bag up.

"Come on, let's go. We have to go meet some friends of mine and all will be explained to you. I promise."

"Alright, I'm trusting you," I say. He grins as he goes to take my hand and dash for his bike. I hop onto the back of it and hold on for dear life as we speed through my small New Jersey neighborhood.

It was now Twilight and lights began to slowly light up the buildings we past. I hold tight as Jacob veers towards the highway; speeding past every single car as if it was an emergency. I wonder where we were going? I notice the signs were all leading to New York City. I just hoped that everything was going to be okay. Though with Jacob, I just have this feeling that everything will be okay.

We then sped right across the Brooklyn Bridge and into the magnificent city of New York. I couldn't help but smile while looking around at the big buildings and lights. That's my favorite part about any city; the lights. I always can't help but smile seeing the lights brighten up the vast cities. It gives them this magical appeal that I can't help but love.

"Here we are," Jacob announced as he pulled up to an old apartment building. I raise my eyebrows at him as he gets off the bike.

"What is this place?" I ask softly.

"It's somewhere safe..for now. Come on, it'll be fine Ness. I promise," He told me gently.

"Can I still trust you?" I ask. He nods holding his hand out for me. I look into his eyes for a moment and feel this connection looking into them all of a sudden. Just by looking into his eyes I felt this strange feeling of déjà vu.

I go to grab his hand and hold onto it tight. Something tells me that my life is about to change, _forever._

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so some of you might be wondering about the other Cullen's, well all will be revealed shortly. I'm just not saying anything because I don't want anything to get spoiled. Next chapter Nessie finds out about her past..anyway please review and love you guys :) **


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Your Guardian Angel **

* * *

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

~Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

I enter the room slowly with Jacob. I look around to see the same people from before all gathered around a small apartment. By the looks of the apartment I would say it was once abandoned. It looked like something right out of an old movie. Another thing I didn't mention about myself is I like history. I don't know why but if I could have anything my way I would make it a bit old fashion.

"Here she is," the big burly man from before grinned. I look to see some familiar faces from before and new ones as well. The blonde woman and bear guy were there as well as the other couple and Jake's friend. I also noticed two new woman. I'm pretty sure they're sisters by their physical features. The first was a woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like the oldest out of the bunch, and had an appeal to her that looked like she worked her entire life. Next to her was an another brunette with blue eyes. She seemed to have a calm persona by her appearance at the moment, but seemed very friendly.

"What's going on? No offense but who are you people?" I demand as I go to sit down next to Jacob on one of the old couches.

"I don't know if everything is going to be explained tonight, but look um Renesmee-"

"Who is Renesmee!" I cry out, "Why are you calling me that!?"

"Because it's your real name," the blonde woman whispered as she came over to my side. She looked gentle and someone I could trust.

"My real name, I don't quite understand," I stammer.

"Dear you were adopted. You're real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and we have been trying to find you for almost eighteen years now. I am your Aunt Rosalie, I was your father's sister," she explained to me.

"And I'm your Uncle Emmett," the bear guy boomed, "over here is Seth, Garrett, Kate, and the sisters Crystal, and Evelyn. I can see you already met Jacob here."

"If you say who I am, where are my birth parents?" I ask. I notice the whole room went at hush when I mentioned them. I looked to see hurt on many of their faces.

"Um sweetie," the one claiming to be my aunt Rosalie said, "They died when you were very young."

"How? Also how did I get into that home?" I ask in a ramble.

"Well dear there is something else we forgot," the one named Evelyn said, "you are um _different_ from most people."

"Different how?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Do you believe in vampires? Werewolves?" the one named Seth asked.

"Not really..."

"Well I doubt you'll believe this but you're part vampire," Emmett said. I felt myself freeze and look at them with pure shock. Some of this made sense, but it couldn't be. I mean, this is impossible.

"You got to be joking, okay I think that's enough," I say getting up from the couch, "I had enough here at the crazy bin, I want to go home. Now."

"You can't, they won't remember you," the one named Crystal said.

"And why is that?" I question.

"Because of my spell," she whispered.

"What spell?"

"Well Crystal here is a witch, and so is her elder sister Evelyn," Garrett informed me.

"And I was the one who found you with my sister. We brought you to your home now and-"

"Hold up. What do you mean by found me? Can someone please tell me the whole story! Also how come I don't remember any of this!?"

"Well sweetheart you were born into a very big family. Your mother and father met when your mother was human. They fell in love and ended up having you. Um shortly after your birth your mother was changed into a vampire," Rosalie explained.

"Wait so you can turn someone into a vampire?" I question.

"Yes, if we bite someone they turn into a vampire. You need our venom in your system to become like us," Kate told me.

"So after you were born Jake over here imprinted on you," Seth said.

"Seth!" Rosalie hissed.

"_Imprint_?" I question at the word. Something about it seemed kind of familiar to me, but distant.

"Remember how I was telling you how I'd always protect you," Jacob told me.

"Yeah...so?"

"Well you see Seth and I, we're I guess you can say werwolves but our species prefer the term shape shifter. There's a difference between us and um children of the moon, another kind of wolf, but that's a whole entirely different story. Long story short, and imprint is someone I have to be loyal to. I'm going to be whatever you need," Jacob told me softly.

"Oh," I whisper.

"Anyway, the over here mutt imprinted on you. A few months later your Aunt Alice, god bless her soul, had a um vision."

"A _vision?_ Remember, new to the whole freaky fantasy world," I remind her.

"Right, well your Aunt Alice, your dad's other sister, was physic. She had a vision of some very bad vampires coming to kill us off. They are also known as the Volturi, the are kind of like the, and I quote, "royals" of our world. They thought of you as something else..." Rosalie said.

"Something else?"

"They thought you were an immortal child, or 100% pure vampire child. Which is a big no no in our world. It's so serious that you earn death from it," Emmett filled me in.

"So that winter we tried to stop them from killing us. We gathered many people to witness for us but..."

"But what?"

"The Volturi didn't spare anyone. Only Rose, Seth, Kate, Garrett, and I were the only ones to make it out," Emmett told me grimly, "Your parents, our parents, our siblings, our family, our friends,..all slaughtered. We only made it out because these sisters over here found us, and helped us escape. We should have died that day."

"Oh," I whisper. The whole room was once again quiet again. I felt some remorse hit me hearing about this. I had parents, I didn't even remember, that died.

"But how did I escape? How do I not remember, " I say in a whisper.

"Well Jacob here was suppose to take you far away from there, and he did, but you fell off his back trying to escape. I found you, and after talking with your family the only way we could protect you from them is if we erased your memories and placed you into a host family. I was also able to slow down your super growth rate, making you grow like a normal human. I also gave them memories of you to your host family, making them believe that you were part of their family. I took down the spell so now everyone in that town do not have any memories of you," Crystal told me.

"We've been watching over you since then, well I have with Seth. The others have been traveling the country trying to find any surviving vampires or maybe find a way to defeat the Volturi," Jacob explained to me. I then felt myself hit recognition. Ever since I was a child I always felt like someone was watching me. Like I had a guardian or something watching me whenever I was in trouble. I remember there was this one time when I was a child I almost got hit by a car but someone grabbed me just in time. Thing is, no one knows who it was. He just left me on my yard and then ran away.

"You were the one who saved me from the car...and you were at my bus stop this morning" I whisper. He nods softly.

"I've always been watching over you, not in a creepy way, but I've been watching out for you."

"But wait, why did that Santiago man come after me? If I was hidden from them?" I question.

"Well you see we later found out that the Volturi only attacked because they found everyone there a threat. They believed you were not an immortal child, they were just planning to eliminate us all. In fact our kind have become extinct along with most wolves. Nowadays if you ever come across the Volturi, it's either join them or die. Luckily we've been able to run away from them the past sixteen years. They want you dead because they still find you to be a liability. I guess Santiago found you and was hoping to maybe bring you in after all these years," Rosalie told me.

"Will I ever get my memories back?" I ask curiously. I really wanted to remember this all, even though my parents were apparently dead, I wanted to know.

"You should...in time," Crystal said.

"In time?" I question. She and her sister both nod.

"Oh, well this is sure a lot to take in," I say.

"I know it is but-"

All of a sudden a few men burst through the glass windows. I saw a bunch of men with glowing red eyes all looking at me.

"Oh god, go! Seth, Jake, take Renesmee out of here!" Rosalie yelled at us.

"Come on Ness," Jake said, grabbing my hand. We started running through the apartment building and out to the back. I look to see a silver volvo, a red M3, and a jeep. By my knowledge I'd say these are pretty expensive cars.

"Come on, the others will catch up with us," Jacob told me as he led me to an all too familiar silver Volvo. I hopped into the back seat and let Seth go up in the front.

"Are they going to be okay?" I ask frantically as we drove away from there. They did mention the vampire royals from before seem to kill a lot of people off.

"They will be okay, they'll just stall them until I can get you out of here," Jacob explained to me.

Soon we're speeding out of the city once again. I couldn't believe any of this though. I was part vampire, and I was adopted. To top it all off my real parents are dead and my adopted family isn't going to even remember me. This was a lot to process but for some reason I was okay with it. I don't know why but I have a feeling this is the start to something big for me. Something I know I was meant to be.

I go to press my cheek against the cool window as Jacob drove through the city. The music in the background played softy as I look to see the city lights pass me. Soon we were nearing New Jersey again.

I notice that the other cars from before were following us and it indicated to me everyone was okay. We were now in a more quiet and deserted part of New Jersey. Jacob then goes to pull up to a raunchy old motel.

"Stay here for a bit, I'm just going to get us a room," he told me. I nod as I'm left with Seth in the car. It was kind of awkward as I looked all around. I was taking in my surroundings.

"You grew up a lot, you still have your mom's eyes," Seth muttered, "but you have you're dad's hair. It's kind of browner now though but you have his face."

"How did you know my parents?" I ask him curiously.

"I was in a tribe with Jacob. Your dad was one of my best friends and your mom was suppose to be my step sister," Seth told me softly.

"What do you mean suppose to be my step sister? Is it because she died?" I question.

"I guess you can say that. Well my mother married your grandfather, your mother's dad. Though I haven't seen them in over ten years. You see I've been with Jake since then, not really returning to Forks-"

"Wait did you say Forks?" I question. He nods grimly.

"Why?"

"I just heard that there was a big fire there and stuff," I mention remembering the newspaper from earlier.

"Oh that, you can thank the Volturi for that. To cover up all the bodies they caused this big fire to happen," Seth explained to me.

"I see," I say.

"Yeah...don't worry kid everything will be fine," Seth told me with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

Jacob came back moments later with a motel key in hand. "Come on, I got us a room. The others are going to hang around in their cars for the night just in case," Jacob said to me, "plus they're going hunting."

"Hunting? What about sleep?" I question. Don't vampires sleep in coffins and what not?

"Umm vampires don't sleep. They are going hunting for animal blood, just to fuel up," Jacob told me.

"Alright," I say as I head up to the motel with them. When we enter it's a dusty old place that looks like it just came out of the seventies. There were two twin beds, an old T.V, and a dusty couch.

"Better get some sleep, we're hitting the road in the morning. That's what you get when you're on the run with vamps," Seth said as he went to hit the bed, leaving only one.

"So that leaves one bed," I blush.

"Um you can sleep there, I'll take the couch," Jacob told me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I decide not to really change as I crawl into the dirty old bed. The room was very quiet except for my breathing, Jake's, and Seth's snoring. I couldn't help but toss and turn. I guess you can say the thought of my parents was really bothering me. How could I not remember parents that died saving me. It was really bugging me.

"Can't sleep?" Jacob whispered noticing my constant tossing and turning. I nod as I sit up in the bed.

"What were my parents like Jake?" I ask him softly, "it's bugging me that I can't remember them."

"I see," he sighed, he looked pretty sad talking about the subject.

"Well I was best friends with your mother. She was one of the most sweetest, shyest, selfless, smartest woman I've ever known. She loved you so much. Your dad, um he was a pretty nice guy. I guess you can say we never really got along but soon we learned to tolerate one another after you were born," He told me.

"So I take it you can't tell me much about my dad?" I question and he nods.

"Yeah, I would talk to Blondie or Emmett about that. They lived with him for over decades-"

"Wait, how old were my parents?" I stop him midway. No one told me I had parents that were centuries old.

"You're dad was like a hundred when he met your mom. Your mom was three years older than me, and I'm thirty four-"

"Hold up, you're thirty four?" I question incredulously. He didn't even look close to thirty four at all, in fact he looks like a teenager.

"No, I'm frozen at this sixteen forever. Well I didn't have to but I chose to stay shape shifting forever. You see if I stopped shape shifting then I would grow old and die. I chose this because you were going to live forever so..you know. Seth over here did it I guess because he hasn't found his imprint yet," Jacob explained to me.

"So this imprinting thing, it just means your like my protector?" I ask and he nods.

"I have this bond with you, ever since I imprinted on you when you were a baby, it just meant I was going to be whatever you need. I'll never abandon you, and I'll always stay on your side," he told me.

"What do you mean by whatever I need?"

"Like your brother, your best friend, your protector...other things," He mumbled the last part and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Other things? You mean like a love relationship?"

"I guess..we don't have to I'm just saying that most imprints end up getting together," he told me, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh...well for now why don't we just stay friends," I suggest. I don't think I was ready for the next step with a guy I just met today.

"That's perfectly fine," he said.

"But doesn't it kind of stink though? I really don't see how you got stuck with me though, I mean there are better people out there to be stuck with," I mutter.

"Hey, don't underestimate yourselves like that. I choose to stick around because I care about you very much. My promise to your mother before she died was to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do. I've been watching over you ever since you got put in that awful house. I've been watching from afar, making sure you never got hurt or help you when you were in trouble," Jacob told me.

"Somehow I felt like I've known you my whole life though," I add, "Like even though you were watching from afar, I feel like you've always been with me. It's strange.."

"Yeah, that's imprinting for you," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with him. That's when I heard a loud snore from Seth.

"Is he always this loud?" I question. He nods laughing while looking at the snoring kid.

"Yeah, I had to deal with this for the past couple of years."

"Hey, do you have anything of my parents by chance?" I ask him. If he was friends with my mom maybe he had a picture of her or maybe a memento.

"In fact I do. I wanted to give you this backpack for such a long time now," Jacob told me as he handed me an old worn out JanSport Backpack. I open it up to see a bunch of stuff. A couple of old classic books, a bracelet, an mp3 player, some CD's, and some old children's clothing. Something caught my eye right away though. It was a silver locket.

I go to pick it up and twirl it around.

"Your mother gave it to you," Jacob whispered. I go to open it up to see an engraving inside of it._ plus que ma propre vie. _I recognized the French words right away after taking years of the class.

"More than my own life," I whisper as I go to look at the photo. I look to see two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life. The woman had long flowing brown hair and big topaz eyes. The man had bronze hair, kind of like mine, and topaz eyes like the woman. They both looked very much in love.

"Your mom used to have brown eyes before she transformed, but in the end you got them," Jacob mused.

I take a closer look at them. I've seen them before in my dreams.

"I know them, I've seen them in my dreams...and you. You're a copper wolf aren't you," I say. Jacob looked a bit stunned at first, but then a smile played onto his lips.

"See, you didn't lose all of your memories," He told me.

"But, we were on a snowy field and some man wanted me. The woman, my mom, told me she loved me. Then we were running but everything became a blur, and I remember someone trying to bite my neck," I felt my voice go strain as I touch my neck gently. The tears then made their way out of my eyes.

"Shhh it's fine" Jacob hushed me as he went to wipe my eyes. I couldn't help but sob as I go to hide in his arms. I did know them, but the only memory I could recall was a dream about the day they were murdered.

"I'm going to protect you, I promise it'll be fine. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise," Jacob whispered.

I nod as I hold the locket close to my heart, and cry myself to sleep in Jacob's warm arms.


	5. On My Way

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**On My Way**

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way_

_And there's no where else that I'd rather be_

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I'm loving every step I take_

_With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way_

_And I can't keep this smile off my face_

_- Phil Collins _

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinning in my face. I groan slightly to the sight as I try to readjust my eye sight to the light. I felt warm arms still around me. I look to see they're Jacob's arms still holding tight to me. I felt a blush creep onto my face. _He actually stayed with me all night? _I never thought he would. I look to see the locket was still in my hand. I go to open it slowly to see the woman and man starring at me again. They truly looked happy together as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes. I take a closer look at them and I could see the resemblance between me and my parents. I think I resembled the man a little more than I did the woman. Though Jake said I have her eyes, maybe I had her blush as well.

"I see someone's up," I look up to see Seth smiling at me.

"Morning," I say as I gently lift Jacob's arms off of me and go to sit criss cross apple sauce on the bed.

"So I see you two had a sleepover last night?" he mused. I felt my face get heated up and bite my lip.

"No, he just stayed with me because um.."

"Don't worry, I know. He told you about your parents, didn't he?" he asked and I nod.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"They were good people, trust me. They loved you more than their own lives," Seth said to me. I suddenly smelt the stench of food in the room and frown.

"Who brought food in here?" I question.

"Oh that's me. Damn, your vampire senses are tingling," He teased.

"I've always had a good nose. My um adopted brother used to call me a blood hound," I tell him.

"Well bloodhound I hope you like egg mcmuffins," he said holding a bag from McDonald's.

"I haven't had fast food in years," I muse as he hands me mine.

"Well this motel doesn't have any free complementary breakfast, so I decided to pick us up some McDonald's. Normally Jake and I've stayed at places were they gave you free food, or we just bought waffles or something like that," Seth told me. I ate the mcmuffin but it was still pretty bland to me. Maybe it has to do with my vampire taste buds? After all I always used to get freaky with blood. Does this mean I have to start drinking blood? I didn't want to kill people, but Seth mentioned they drink animal blood. As I finished up my breakfast I looked to see Seth was trying to wake Jacob up by waving the bag of food in his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Wake up Jake!" Seth yelled at him this time, but Jacob just still slept there snoring away.

"Does he normally sleep this late?" I ask and Seth nods.

"Yeah...Jacob hates mornings," he said.

"Well I'm not a fan of them either, but today I don't know." I shrug.

"We have to hit the road soon," He mumbled as he tried to shake him to wake up. I spot a pillow on the bedside and get an idea.

"Try hitting him with this," I say, throwing the pillow towards Seth.

"Thanks, good idea!" he smiled as he went to go hit Jake.

"Jacob Black! Wake up! I have Mcmuffins!" He yelled at him. Jacob shot up once the pillow hit his face and looked all around the room to see what just happened to him.

"Seth? What the hell?" Jacob mumbled, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the morning light.

"It was her idea," He said pointing to me. I roll my eyes as I go to smack him with the pillow. Surprisingly my force knocked him off the bed.

"Damn, that's never happened before," I mutter as I look at Seth fall to the floor. Didn't think I had that much force in me. I was always strong, but I just felt this strange knew force I guess you can call it. It was just strange.

"What? Knocking an _idiot_ to the floor?" Jacob said, well he actually decided to stress on the word idiot as he yelled towards Seth's direction.

"I get it! I'm an idiot! But you're stuck with me! I am one of the last pack members," He mumbled. Jacob sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Pack members? How many were there of you?" I ask curiously.

"Quite a few...most of them died that day, including Seth's sister Leah," Jacob mumbled. I look to see Seth stare at the floor and I could smell the salt from his tears. I go to place a hand on his shoulder and he goes to give me a weak smile.

"It's okay...it was a long time ago. As much as she was annoying, she was my sister. I didn't hit me until she was gone how much she meant to me. I always thought of her as my annoying sister who hated the Cullen's," Seth said, smiling a little as he recalled a memory.

"The Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yeah you're family," Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah right."

"Rise and Shine!" I look to see Emmett and Rosalie knocking on the door. Seth goes to open it for them.

"Morning wolves, half vampire lady," He said. I chuckle as him and Rosalie sit down on the bed.

"So how much have they told you?" Rosalie asked. I think she trailed across the room to see me holding the locket.

"Um Jake's my imprinter/protector, my mom gave me this locket, a little bit about my mother, and that there was a horrible battle in Forks that killed loved ones I don't remember," I say a bit lamely. Rosalie nods as she goes to look at the locket.

"You never use to take that thing off," she mused with a sad smile. "I remember when Bella got it for you," She said.

"Bella?" I question.

"Oh you're mother...you mutts didn't tell her their names?" She questioned looking at Seth and Jake, more specifically Jacob. He just rolled his eyes at her. I don't think those two get along well...

"Yeah, no. I just told her a little bit about Bella. I mean you guys should tell her about Edward, you know him better and I don't have the um best history," Jake said. Emmett rolled his eyes and Rosalie snorted.

"You got that right. Edward hated you for-"

"Okay let's not talk about why," Jacob snapped. I frowned as Rosalie sends Jacob a glare. Was it something they weren't telling me?

"Well what about my dad? Or anything else about my mom? Jacob told me my mom was sweet, selfless, shy, and smart. Oh and that she was friends with Jacob," I said. Rosalie and Emmett both nodded.

"Well speaking of your mother, she was a klutz!" Emmett hounded with laughter. "I would always make Bella blush, she use to blush so easily. And she loved to read! I mean loved to read. Bells read all the classics, even though your father didn't like many of them. She was a really stubborn girl, but she was selfless. She would always be the martyr. Hated it when people but themselves in harm for her," Emmett mused, remembering this woman who gave life to me.

"And my dad?" I ask.

"Well you're father, Edward, was my brother and Emmett's brother. Since we were all adopted we were all siblings, even if I am married to Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Wait who old are you guys exactly?" I ask them. Emmett chuckles and Rosalie shrugs.

"Not very important, but I'm old enough to be your grandma. Anyway back to your dad. He was a very quiet guy who used to sulk around a lot before he met your mom, but he was sweet in his own ways. He loved music and the piano. There was always some classical song playing around the house," Rosalie mused with a smile.

"He did have a temper," Emmett reminisced. "You never wanted to piss off Eddie ole boy. Especially when you called him Eddie. He did have a soft spot for our sister Alice because they both had the abnormal powers in the house."

"Abnormal powers?" I question.

"Yeah, your dad could read minds and Alice was a physic. Your mom was this like mental shield thing that could block him from reading his thoughts. You on the other hand did have a power, but you use to show people your thoughts with your hand," Emmett said. I raise my eyebrows at him while Rosalie went to smack him upside the head.

"Power? How come I never could be able to use it before?" I question.

"It's because Crystal and Evelyn, those two witches who made you human almost, took it away from you temporarily. You're gonna get it back eventually along with all of your other abilities," Emmet told me. I look at my hands inquisitively. _I could do that?_

"Well anyway more about your dad was that your mother was his whole universe when they met. Bella was his everything. Then you were born and he had two girls that were at the center of his universe. You had him wrapped around your tiny little finger ever since he held you." he chuckled. "He was the first person you saw when your mother gave birth to you."

"He delivered me?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah he did. Our dad, Carlisle, or your grandfather wasn't around so-"

"Hold up, confused," I said. "How many people were in this family?"

"Well there was Carlisle. He was our father figure and a doctor. Carlisle was a really compassionate man who valued human life unlike most vampires. He changed us all, but only if we were dying. He was changed in the 1600s and was one of the first vampires to change their lifestyle to animal blood," Rosalie explained.

"Then a couple of centuries later he came across your dad dying of some flu in the 1900s," Emmett said.

"Spanish influenza?" I ask and his fingers go to snap at me.

"Yeah that's the one. So anyway his birth mother asked Carlisle to save him, so he did. So then it was Eddie boy and Carlisle until they came across Esme, Carlisle's wife and your grandma. She was the sweetest woman alive and was always so gentle. Then a little later he found Rosalie and changed her. Then Rosalie found me after I got mauled by a bear!"

"I carried him one hundred miles to have Carlisle change him," Rosalie said. "He ended up becoming my mate and I was happier in this life than ever. I never wanted to be a vampire, but he made everything a tad bit better," she said. I kind of wondered about her story. I noticed Emmett purposely skipped over it. Maybe it was a rough subject I shouldn't touch on, and I don't want to burst into her personal life. Plus maybe when she's ready she'll tell me.

"Anyway then Alice and Jasper came into the family, your other aunt and uncle. Jasper was changed in the Civil War by some crazy chick named Maria. He ended up finding Alice one hundred years or so later in some diner. Alice was your energetic pixie physic aunt who never remembered her past, so we know nothing of her," Emmett explained to me.

"So they joined the family. Well they actually came to our doorstep telling us how she was physic and they were our new brother and sister." Rosalie said.

"Funny thing was Alice stole your father's bedroom!" Emmett added as he chortled at the thought.

"Then your father met your mother in the year 2008, and they had you. Then the Volturi came, and..."

"Ruined everything?" I fill in for Rosalie. She nods softly as Emmett goes to rub her shoulder.

"Exactly," She whispered.

"Oh," I say as I go to sit down on one of the couches. It became very quiet in the motel after that. This wonderful family..and I would never get to meet them?

"You know, now I see where I get a lot of things from," I muse as I fiddle with the locket. "The love of literature and music. My shyness and my temper. Some of it makes sense now," I say. Rosalie smiles weakly at me and goes to rub my knee.

"Guys?" I look up with the others to see Garrett and Kate in the doorway.

"I say we leave now, don't want he Volturi finding us anytime soon," Kate said. They all got up and headed for the doorway while I stood there and frowned.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"For now, wherever the wind takes us. Maybe down south." Emmett shrugged.

"So you have no clue where you're going?" I question.

"Yeah pretty much. It's been like that for the past sixteen years give or take," Emmett told me.

"Aren't you coming?" Seth asked me. I bite my lip as I look at them. I mean there was no turning back to my small town, I have nothing there anymore. This was an exciting life I could look forward to.

"So?"

"Yeah I'm coming," I say as I go to grab my duffle bag and the old JanSport bag. They all smile as Jacob goes to take my hand. I felt myself blush a tad bit as we head to the cars. I notice the two witches, Evelyn and Crystal were in the jeep while Garrett and Kate headed for the M3 with Emmett and Rosalie.

"We'll talk to you once we stop. Give or take a few hours!" Emmett told me. I turn to see Seth waving for me to come in the Volvo with him and Jake. Looks like I'm on my way. I run towards them and hop into the back seat.

"One last thing, some of your parents old stuff is in a cardboard box in the back," Jacob said as he motioned to the back where the truck was. I go to lean over the seat to see sure enough an old box. I take it out to see it's filled with a bunch of CD's and books. I began to freak out when I saw that there was a bunch of classic books in here, and a couple of CDs I love. Instead of putting on my ipod I put on the Mp3 player and begin to look through the stuff. I look to see there is a photo album.

I trace my fingers over the cover to see it's labeled _Renesmee Carlie._ I open it up to the front photo of a little baby with my parents. I look to see it's labeled as 'Renesmee with her Momma and Daddy'. I couldn't help but smile. _That was me!_ That was me in my parents arms. Only warm feelings filled me as I looked through the photos of my baby book. From me with my parents to the rest of the family. I even saw me with Rosalie and Emmett, and Jake. I notice to see I'm with some Grandpa Charlie they didn't mention. He must be my grandpa on my mom's side. _I wonder if I have a grandma on that side too?_ I look through the old dusty box to see it's filled with a bunch of my parents memories.

I felt myself lean against the seat and sigh. I had this wonderful and beautiful that I wouldn't meet and I can't remember. I just have to hope for the best and maybe, just maybe, I'll remember them. I hold tight to the locket again as I put the box to the side for now and look out the window as we drove over the New Jersey boarder line into Pennsylvania. I'm on my way now. I'm going to go see new places and leave behind that old dinky town behind me. I'm going to find out who I am. I have this whole new future ahead of me that I'm ready to face.

* * *

**I had to get this chapter done before my vacation, so if you might be checking for an update next week there will not be one. Please Review and you guys rock :) **


	6. Breakaway

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

**Breakaway **

* * *

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

~Kelly Clarkson

* * *

The sun shone through the window as I opened up my eyes up slowly. I look around to see that I'm in the car with Seth and Jacob still. I hear that the song _Clair de Lune_ is playing softly in the background. I look to see that I have the ipod still in my hand and the buds are in my ears. I blink a few times to see Seth now turn around.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How are ya?" he asked. I shrug as I fixate myself in the seat. It's been two days since I learned I was part vampire. Two days since I left my crappy life for a new one. Two days since I told myself I was going to live my life my way. I couldn't believe this was happening still. It was kind of like a messed up fairy tale.

"So where are we?" I ask as I sit up and get a new comfortable position against the car seat.

"Maryland. We're in the country side of it and should be stopping for gas soon to think of our next plan," Seth explained to me.

"What do you mean by next plan?" I ask.

"Like how are we going to stop the Volturi now and stuff. Now that we have you I'm sure we can round up a few survivors-"

"Hold up. You're talking to a girl who sometimes can't even walk on her own two feet. I suck at fighting, what makes you think I'm some super vampire slayer or something!?"

"What Seth means to say is.." Jacob said, "that we need to prepare you for the vampire world. Blondie and Emmett need to teach you how to hunt, and tell you more about your family. Stuff like that...Then it could come down to fighting the Volturi."

"But I don't even remember who I am, or who my parents are. What makes you think I'm going to be able to do this?" I questioned.

"Because...I know you can," Jacob told me. I sigh as I slump back into my chair. I never thought of myself fighting off crazed vampires during my junior year of high school.

"When do I exactly get my memory back?" I ask them. I really wanted it back already. It was killing me that I only have one memory from a dream and a few mementos from them.

"Crystal said that you should by the time your seventeen, that's when the rest of your vampire abilities will show," Seth said to me.

"But my seventeenth birthday isn't till September. It's March now," I say to the guys.

"Yeah, we know that," he said. "You have months to prepare, plus your vampire characteristics are coming back to you."

"Alright, well this is going to be interesting," I mummer as I begin to go through the backpack once more. I didn't finish going through it last night because I drifted off to sleep listening to the melodies of the piano music. So far I have a locket from my parents telling me loved me more than their own lives, what else? I noticed there were three crumpled up letters stuffed into the bottom of the backpack. On the envelopes they read: _Renesmee, Renee, and Charlie. _I frown as I take the one that says my name _Renesmee_ and decide to open it up.

_My dearest Renesmee, _

_I thought we would have forever together. But forever isn't as long as I'd hoped. I know now why Alice left me clues, it's to keep you safe. Everything you and Jacob will need is in this pack. Jacob will protect you and he'll help you learn about the Tekona legends. I want you to live a long and happy life, and remember that your father and I love you more than anything in this world. We love you more than our own lives, and if we lose our lives it's because we wanted you to have a future. I am sorry we couldn't have forever. I love you more than my own life,_

_Your mother, _

_Bella _

I stare at the letter for a few moments. My own mother wrote this to me knowing she'd die. For me. Somehow I felt some guilt creep up on me. My parents gave up their lives so I could live a long and happy life. I guess it reassured me that my parents did love me, but a question did float in my head. What did some of this mean? Alice's clues? Tekona legends?

"You found the letters," I heard Jacob whisper, looking out from the rear view mirror.

"What are these?" I ask him.

"Letters your mom wrote to you and her parents, Renee and Charlie. We were suppose to give it to them, but I guess no one has really gone through that backpack since Crystal and Evelyn put you under the roof of those humans," Jacob told me as we pulled up to a gas station. It was in the middle of nowhere and they had a diner/ store next to it. I got out with Seth and Jake and looked around.

"I'll fill it up, you talk to Ness," Seth told Jacob. He nods and turns to me.

"Come with me," he said holding out his hand. I take it as we go over to a fence looking out into some horses and cattle on the field. I liked seeing all this new scenery, coming from a girl who's barley left New Jersey. We use to spend most of our vacations at the Jersey Shore, or once or twice in Florida. My parents weren't much of travelers, but I always wanted to.

"The letters, what does she mean Alice's clues?" I asked Jacob as we stared at the grazing horses.

"Your Aunt Alice left with your Uncle Jasper because they were trying to find Nauhel-"

"Who?" I question.

"Nauhel is someone who is like you, well your species. The Tekona legends had information about you, and I guess your mother didn't know we'd be separated from each other for over ten years, so that's why it's packed with money, fake Id's, and passports," he told me. I look to see my old passport as a child. I smile recognizing myself immediately.

"That's me," I whisper.

"Yeah," Jacob said softly with a small smile. "It is."

"Wow I had curly hair," I muse looking at the photo. Jacob chuckles at this.

"All your Grandpa Charlie. When we get back to Forks we'll give him the letter, and as for Renee we should go to Florida as well. She deserves to have this letter," Jacob says as he looks at them.

"Do you think I could maybe meet them one day?" I ask Jake. He shrugged as he places them back into my backpack.

"Well I don't know if they'll meet the real you, but you will meet them for these letter. Maybe Charlie can know everything, but Renee, she doesn't know about our world. We can tell her your her granddaughter because it has been sixteen years so it would make sense but we could have to come up with a reason on what happened to your parents...We'll see when the time comes, but for now let's just worry about more important stuff," he said. I nod as I look back into the field where the cattle were. The sun was setting and the air was cool.

"Hey kiddos!" I look to see Rosalie and Emmett call out to us. Crystal, Evelyn, Kate, and Garrett were all in the cars or filling them up with gas while Rose and Emmett approached us. "Come on, we're heading into the diner!" Emmett announced.

"Why?" I question as I skip over to them with Jacob right beside me.

"To pick up a few stuff," Rosalie told me.

"Hey Blondie? How much longer till we get to that old farm house?" Jacob asked Rosalie as we entered the diner area/gas station store. I look around to see a bunch of knick-knacks from Maryland.

"Soon Mutt, soon," she mumbled.

"What's the farm house?" I ask as they made their way over to the newspaper and magazine isle. I saw Seth enter and head straight for the candy and snacks section.

"It's a safe place for us to be at. There we can discuss our next move, and what to do with you," Rosalie explained to be as she observed all the different gossip magazines.

"What do you mean by, what to do with me?" I questioned.

"As in what vampire abilities do you posses at the moment, or if we could trigger your memory, and teach you about our world some more. Stuff like that," she said to me as she picked out a copy of a magazine. I looked to see Emmett had some comic book and Seth was buying a thing of beef jerky. _Gross. _I also noticed he had a big can of soda and a pack of gummy worms.

"So you'll teach me a bunch of vampirey stuff?" I ask. She chuckles and nods as they head to the counter.

"Yep. That's the plan," she said, placing the money down. I nod at , Seth, and I went to order some food from their diner before we all headed back to the cars to hit the road once again.

"Jake you can relax or take a nap or something, I'll drive," Seth told him as we approached the Volvo.

"Thank's man," he said.

"I'll go in the front," I volunteered. I felt bad hogging up in the back, sleeping away, while both guys were cramped up in the front. I didn't mind the passenger seat anyway, I always loved going up there as a kid. Cassie nor Spencer would let me up there. "You can have more leg room in the back," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm fine up in the front."

"Yeah I'm sure. Plus I want to change up my seating a bit," I tell him.

"Okay. Thanks," he said, smiling at me. I blush as I climb into the passenger seat.

I smile a bit as Seth begins to drive past the farm land of Maryland and soon into the suburbs. I look to see Jacob is out cold in the back while I played on my mp3 player the soft melody of _Arabesque_ by Debussy.

"So? How are you over there?" Seth asked me as he cocked his head towards me a bit while he still drove. I go to take the earbuds out and turn over to him.

"Good," I reply as I watched him switch lanes. "Is it weird to feel happy about this?" I ask him out of the blu.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, eyes still focused on the road.

"Like me being part vampire, and wanting to escape a normal life so badly?" I say. He shrugs as he focusses on the road.

"I don't think it's weird. Sure, we're all weirdos." I chuckle at his chose of words, "but it's who you are, in my opinion. You were meant to be this for some reason so I guess that's why."

"Ah, I see," I mutter. I pause for a bit as I watch some more cars pass by. "I guess it's like breaking away."

"It is. Your breaking away from your boring life to a life on the road and adventure," Seth said to me.

"Yeah. It beats sitting around and studying all the time," I snort thinking of my parents and their strict ways. Right now if I was back 'home' I'd be studying for my next math test.

"See that's the positive way to look at it. We need some positivity around here. It's been so gloomy these past sixteen years. I was waiting for something exciting to enter our lives," Seth said. "And now that you've arrived, I think something exciting is coming our way." I chuckle at him. I cock my head to look at the radio dials.

"Can we turn the radio on?" I ask him. "Or is it gonna wake Jake up?"

"Go ahead! Jake sleeps like a log and wouldn't hear a thing. I did it all the time when he would go to sleep," Seth said. I chuckle as I turn on one of the stations to what I think is a rock n' roll station. I was kind of in the mood for a good classic rock song.

Seth chuckles as I begin to sing along to _It's more than a feeling. _Soon Seth began to chime in as well as we sang along. When the song was over we both burst into laughter.

"I go to sleep for one minute and Seth has you sining along," Jacob mumbled tiredly from the back. "Great..."

"Hey it was her idea!" Seth chuckled.

"Me?" I said, pretending to be hurt, but I just burst out into giggles. "Yeah it was me."

I saw a smile play on Jacob's lips as he went back to sleep. For the rest of the night I talked to Seth a bit more, and you know what? He isn't such a bad guy. He's like the big brother I always wanted. Not Spencer, the braniac know it all. Seth was a cool, fun, loving kid. He was great to be around. Soon I began to feel tired as well and started to doze off.

"Hey you can go to sleep," Seth told me as the music still played softly in the back. "I'm all right. I have a can of soda and a pack of gummy worms to keep me up tonight."

"Kay," I mumble as I drift off to dreamland.

It was nice that I was breaking away from being a boring teenager into something more exciting and fun. Though I know there is a lot yet to come, and I know at one point I might have to face the men who murdered my family even though I can't fight for my life. Sure I wasn't prepared, but I knew that somehow I was going to overcome this.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block and I've been busy. Also don't worry if your bored about the chapter, I know it's been a lot of explaining and what not, but there are more exciting things to come. Plus I want you to tell me some ideas because I still have a bit of writers block. I know where I'm going with this story and I know what I want to do with it but there are some gaps I need help filling in so if you have any ideas please tell me! I'd love to know them. In the meantime thanks for reading, be on the lookout for new chapters, and please review :) **


	7. Strangers Like Me

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Strangers Like Me**

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these

strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

~Phil Collins

* * *

I opened up my eyes slowly to see the morning daylight shine in my eyes. I blink a bit as I cock my head to the side to see Jacob is driving instead of Seth, and I frown. I looked in the back to see Seth sleeping away like a log. They must have switched last night when I was asleep. Jacob smiles when he notices me open up my eyes and turns to look at me.

"Morning," he said as I stretched my arms out. I looked closer at my surroundings to see we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Morning," I replied as I rubbed my eyes. "How much longer?"

"Not to much longer," he said. "In fact we're almost there."

"Great..so Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett are going to teach me how to be a vampire. Is that what this whole thing is going to be about?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, just the basics. You're not exactly showing all of your vampire characteristics yet. I mean it could also do with the fact you've adopted the human life more so than a vampire's so you could have talents we, or even you, don't know about yet," he explained to me.

"Ah," I breathe as I go to look out the window. Why did I feel as if everyone was just explaining nowadays. I kind of wanted to get out there and be in the action. I kind of like the adrenaline rush. But I was a little nervous. I don't know how to fight, or what you even need to do to become a vampire. When I think of vampires I just think of burning in the sunlight, stakes through the heart, and blood. I remember as a child my dad watching some vampire movie with Spencer that creeped me out, but for some strange reason I had a tiny bit of an interest in vampires. I couldn't explain it, but I just did.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. They'll teach you everything they know," Jacob said as he made a turn onto an abandoned old road. "And you're talking about people who've been around for a long time."

"Okay," I said as I leaned against the seat. That's when we pulled up to a big white old country home. It was locked up, but past the boards and the chains it had a country charm to it. It was beautiful.

"Who's home is that?" I asked curiously.

"One of the old Cullen homes. They had to board a lot of them up when the others died," Jacob told me as he pulled the car up to the home.

"Why?"

"Because, they couldn't really come back to them and I guess it was just best to claim them as abandoned or something. I don't know, it was Blondie and Emmett's decision. I was too busy up in Jersey watching after you with Seth," he said as he went to unlock the car, causing Seth to wake up.

"I'm up!" He cried out. I giggle as I look at Seth.

"We're here," Jacob announced as he stepped out of the car. I got out with him and the others as we stood in front of the home.

"Yuck." I look to see Rosalie next to me with her nose scrunched up.

"You smell like dog," she remarked. I frown and stare at her.

"Um what?"

"Sorry, it's just the dogs over there give a very um _putrid _stench," Rosalie sniffed. "We need to get you to ride in our car next."

"Then she'll smell of vampire, Blondie," Jacob remarked as he came over to my side with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah dog, whatever," she huffed as we turned our attention to the house.

"Ahh last time we were here it was June of 89'," Emmett said as he came over to us. "I remember I got Jasper and Edward to...never mind," he mumbled, but has a smug grin on his face. I chuckle as I follow them into the dusty old home.

When I entered I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the home. It had an old fashion charm, but I could tell why Emmett said the last time they were there was 89'. The place had some outdated furniture that looked like it was from the 70s rather than the 80s. Then they had all the old retro colors and old television set, that Emmett hit and it actually worked. I kind of liked it. A blast from the past. I even noticed VHS copies of _Back to the Future_ and _The Breakfast Club._

"We'll be staying here as long as we can so don't make yourself at home yet do so at the same time," Rosalie said as Jacob then handed me my backpack.

"Your father's old room was on the one on the left," Rosalie told me pointing upstairs. "Can't miss it...It's your room now."

"Thanks," I tell her as I climb up the stairs. I go to the room that once was my fathers and look at it carefully. It still had that 80s appeal to it, but was a bit more old fashioned like the home. Well I'm guess it's that way because Rose and Emmett said my dad was from the early 1900s.

Most of the room was empty, except for a record player and a few records. The furniture was still there, which included a T.V, an old white couch, and a dresser. I'm guessing this wasn't the last place my dad was at before he died.

I brush my hand over the old dusty dresser and looked around. I liked the room though. It had big windows looking out to the woods of Maryland. I also notice there was a large field filled with cattle.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone call me. I dash downstairs to end up in front of Rosalie. The others looked at me shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

"You just sped down the stairs..." Seth said, trailing off a bit.

"Yeah I know, I rushed down the stairs...so?" I look around to see Jacob step forward.

"It's just Ness...that was really um fast."

"Oh," I said. I then felt my eyes widen.

"You're saying..I just-"

"Yeah," Kate spoke up.

"Don't worry, I guess this is a vampire quality of yours showing again..or you just always had it but you never noticed it," Crystal said in a bit of a chipper tone.

"Were you always fast?" Evelyn asked me. I nod.

"Yeah..I was on the track team and stuff," I said, a tad bit embarrassed. I felt the blush hit my cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed," Crystal told me warmly as she touched my shoulder. I smile thankfully at her before looking at the others.

"Now, come on," Evelyn said, "we'll teach you about the vampire world and then Garrett and Emmett will teach you about fighting and hunting."

"Fighting..and hunting," I repeated slowly, gulping a bit.

"Well first we have to give you have to pass the ultimate test," Crystal sung as she danced over to a bag of hers to pull some container out. I frown as she hands it to me.

"Drink up," She said. I raise my eyebrow as she shoed her hands towards me. "Don't worry, it's not poison."

I took a deep breath as I sniffed it. It smelt so...so..._good_. I had one of those feelings again where my heart began to race. I take a sip and soon I'm gulping down the whole thing. Once there wasn't an once left in the bottle I handed it to Crystal. She smiled a bit with some of the others, but Seth and Jacob just looked grossed out.

"What?" I questioned my two wolf friends.

"Hate to um break it to you Ness, but that was blood," Seth said followed by a gag. I frown and look at the bottle.

"Okay a lot makes sense now...but ew," I said frowning now. Even though it was blood..._it was so good._ I've never tasted anything like that before in my life.

"Well I think she's ready," Rosalie said with a nod from Kate in agreement.

"That also means your vampire um 'powers' are activated in a way," Evelyn said.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You needed blood dear in your system," Evelyn told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "and now they you consumed the blood, and you didn't puke it up, your vampire abilities should be coming in."

"I thought Seth said by my seventeenth birthday they'd show," I said, a bit confused.

"Yes and no..." Evelyn said, "you need the blood to fuel your body to gain the half vampire side of you, what he meant by your seventeenth birthday be back to your normal self. It could happen faster, but most likely by your seventeenth birthday you'll be the half vampire you once were."

"Your power should start to slowly come in now as well since your body has had blood," Crystal pipped.

"Oh...same with my memories?" I asked hopefully, maybe the blood might jog my memory too. Evelyn bit her lip.

"I don't know...just like your vampire abilities, by the time your seventeen you should get them back...the thing is that it's really up to your mind."

"I see," I said in a lame tone. I was more concerned about getting my memories back before I learn a bunch of vampire mumbo jumbo. I felt like maybe my memories would help me remember things like that.

"Well come on Renesmee, let's teach you about your vampire history," Crystal sung as she took my hand into the other room.

Kate, Rose, Crystal, and Evelyn taught me all about vampires. They explained that the ones with gold eyes drank animal blood and the ones with red drank human blood. They taught me all about the Volturi, the people who murdered my family. Seth made a wise remark after that saying "they're basically the mafia of the vampire world," which he earned a smack upside the head from Jacob. They taught me more about my family's history to the history of vampires and all about our abilities and powers.

I learned about vampire's for almost a week, when they gave me the thumbs up to go train with Emmett and Garrett. Something I was not looking forward to. I never though of myself as really strong.

"Okay Renesmee I'm gonna teach you how to hunt," Emmett said to me. "And Garrett will teach you had to fight. If anyone knows how to fight the best, it's him."

I turned to look at Garrett who stepped right in front of me.

"What makes you the best at fighting?" I asked him, curiously. He chuckled.

"I was in every single American war or battle, name it and I was there," he said. I smirk as I thought for a moment.

"American Revolutionary War?" I asked.

He snorted, "Please, that's when I was changed. I was in the militia."

"So you were at Yorktown?" I asked. He nodded with a grin.

"Yep that's where I met your grandfather and we beat those red coats," he spat. I frowned and looked towards Emmett. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "he still holds a grudge against them for some stupid reason." I nod and form a 'o' with my lips.

"So I take it he's not a fan of the Beatles?" I asked in a bit of a teasing matter. Emmett chuckled and patted my back.

"I heard that Emmett," Garrett said frowning at Emmett. He merely shrugged while Garrett just flipped him upside down. I took this by startle and moved to the side.

"So let me guess," I said looking at Garrett after he judo flipped Emmett, "you were apart of the War of 1812?"

"Yep," he said smiling proudly.

"Civil War?"

"Yep."

"How about the Battle of Little Big Horn?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was this close to getting General Custard's neck," he said, showing with his fingers that it was a mere inch away, "but the Indians got him first."

"Lovely," I muttered sarcastically.

"Okay let's begin training," Emmett said as they took me towards a spot in the woods. I was a bit faster now than I once was, I guess I never really noticed before.

"Alright I just want to see what you can do," he said as he looked up a tree. "I want you to climb it."

"That?" I question, pointing to the forty foot tall tree towering over us.

"Yeah," he said simply. I bite my lip as I begin to crawl up it. I guess my new found speed I was able to to it a bit easier than I thought so. I climbed all the way to the top to see I could practically see all of Maryland. I even saw the buildings from Baltimore way off in the distance, or maybe I now had vampire vision or something thanks to my consumption of blood.

I then climb down the tree to get a pat on the back by Emmett.

"Alright, I think your good," he said. I smiled as he took me in another spot in the woods. That's when we came across a deer. It was chewing on grass happily and my throat was itching. I felt my heart pound in excitement as I stalked near towards it.

"Go for it," Emmett told me. I frown and look up at him.

"You mean..Bambi?" I asked, pointing to the deer. He nodded and smiled at me to go for it. I bite my lip. Another reason I was so apprehensive of this whole thing was because I didn't want to kill any animals. Or kill anything. Too bad there wasn't a way to have donated animal blood without killing them. I don't want to have human blood because I'm scared I'll go crazy trying to control my thirst around people then. I already get dizzy when I smell human blood, I want to be strong enough so that I don't attack a human.

"But I have a question," I said looking towards him, "doesn't this cause extinction for animals, your diet?"

"Not really, that's why we hunt deer and animals like that. Overpopulated ones that won't cause a drastic change in population. When a mountain lion does come around, you can go for it, but we normally stick to the deer...and since you're a beginner I suggest you go for the deer," Emmett said to me.

"Anyway there are other vampires to control the people population," Emmett teased with me. I frown at him and look back towards the deer.

"That's wonderful Emmett," I mumble sarcastically.

"Ha, you get annoyed just like your dad," He said, chuckling a bit. I felt a pang of sadness, but then stalked towards the deer. I was pretty quiet, but then it noticed me and started to run for it. I ran after it with all the force I had, but that's when it jumped over a log. Thanks to my lack of grace, I tripped over the log and fell flat on my face.

"Ow," I groan as I felt Emmett help pick me up.

"We have a long way to go..." he mumbled.

I spent all day trying to get some deer, plus I was thirsty for blood. Evelyn said now that I've tasted blood my body will just itch for more because I needed the blood to help fuel my body to become half vampire. I needed to get the deer, and it was killing me. I've never tried so hard for something in my life, and I wasn't going to give up.

Now I was exhausted and I just wanted blood, plus I was getting pretty aggravated. I wanted the blood, and I wanted it now. The deer kept on getting away from me. Tripping over the log wasn't the only way they got away. They were clever little things. Some of them would normally get me on some sort of trail I'm not familiar with and I end up smacking into a branch. I'm now covered in leaves, dirt, and mud.

"You can do this Ness," Emmett told me as I stalked what felt like my one millionth prey of the day. "I know you can, I know your vampire abilities may be a little weakened at the moment like your strength and speed, but all you need to do is pin down the deer."

"Alright," I said. I take a deep breath as I fixated on the deer. It was a very large buck eating some grass. That's when I just started running and running, that's when I grabbed one of the deer from behind and sunk my teeth into it. I felt the nice warm blood make it's way down my throat, healing the stupid burning sensation. I felt more at ease, if that is possible, after murdering a deer. This somehow seems really messed up, but at the moment I really didn't give a damn.

"Yeah! Ness!" Emmett cheered as he pat my back once I was done draining the deer, "you did a good job. I think you're ready to fight tomorrow."

I groan as I let my face hit my hands. Emmett chuckled as he rubbed my back and we headed towards the house.

After washing off all the dirt and grime, I was all squeaky clean. I felt so sore as I flopped onto the old couch and curled up on it. I felt someone place an extra blanket on me in the middle of the night. I looked to see it was Jacob leaving the room and I shrug.

It was kind of weird knowing we had a connection, but I liked Jacob. He was very open to me and nice. He made me feel at home for once in my life. He didn't treat me like I was some broken toy he has to take care of. It's like he's trying to mend my life or something.

That night I went to sleep and I saw the image of a woman with brown hair and golden eyes.

_I recognized the woman as my mother as she walked over to me. I looked at my hand to see it was tiny. I look towards a nearby pond frozen by ice to see I look like I'm five again. There was snowflakes falling all around us and I was chasing after them with my mother. _

_That's when there was another woman in the area. I looked at her carefully at her as she watched me like I was her prey. I frown as my mother calls her name, "Irina!" _

_This Irina woman then started to run and so did my mother, after her. I look to see a wolf coming close to my side. He was beautiful, but I hugged tight to him for protection. I recognized him as Jacob from my last dream. _

_That's when the dream took a whole new toll. Suddenly I was alone in a dark space, crying for my parents. I saw my mother as she tried to get to me, but couldn't. That's when a man with black hair and red eyes got to her first. I watched in horror as he took her arms off, and then her head. I screamed for help, but no one heard me. That's when he saw me and his teeth then sunk into my neck..._

I shot up with tears streaming down my face. I look around to see I'm in the room but my face was wet with tears. I was breathing hard as I looked around the quiet room.

"Hey?" I jump in the bed to see Jacob now sitting down next to me. I felt my heart thud even more violently against my rib cage.

"Oh shit," he said. "Sorry I scared you."

"No it's fine," I breathe as I go to wipe the tears from my face, "just a nightmare."

"Oh...are you okay?" He asked me. I nod.

"Yeah..I just had a nightmare..I think it was my mom," I whispered as I grip onto the locket.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked me. "You don't have to." I nod as I go to hug my knees to my chest.

"I want to," I said softly.

"Alright," He said. I took a deep breath before I began, "I was catching snow flakes or something with my mother. That's when this lady..she was blonde..she came into the area and looked at me like I was some sort of monster," I said to Jake, he seemed curious so I continued more, "she ran and so did mom. Then I was hugging to some wolf and he was trying to protect me...then it went black and some man-" I felt the tears hit my eyes as I tried to hold them, "he ripped mom apart and then he went after me."

I looked at Jacob and he seemed happy yet sad at the same time. I felt like he knew that something was up.

"What?" I asked.

"That was a memory," he said, a bit cheerfully but then his face seemed to be twisted with pain, "but it was the day Irina, a vampire who was suppose to be friends with your family, went to the Volturi to tell them you were an immortal child. She's the reason they came after you all in the first place." He growled and looked away for a moment. I could smell salt in his eyes. I was surprised that my nose detected it, but then I thought to myself again and reminded myself I was part vampire.

"Hey it's okay," I said to him. He shrugged as I went to place my hand on his shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder as we just sat in the still of the night. I then felt an idea pop in my head.

"You want to see something?" I whisper to him. He frowned as I took his hand and began to climb out the window.

"Where are we going Ness?" he asked, clearly confused.

"A place," I sung as I dragged him all the way towards the tree from earlier. I began to drag Jacob up the tree with me. He was completely confused about what was going on, but I just smirked to myself as we got to the top. I smiled seeing the lights from the city in the distance and go to point them out to him.

"That's Baltimore," I tell him. He chuckles as we both go to sit on one of the sturdy branches. I then looked up towards the stars and grin seeing that I could see all of them. "You know I use to memorize every constellation out there."

"Same," he said looking up at the stars. I felt his hand touch mine as we looked at the stars.

"I'm glad your in my life Jake," I tell him as I turn to him. His brows furrow as I go to look back at the stars and distant city lights.

"I never really had many friends, and even though your kind of forced to be with me with the imprinting, I'm glad your my friend. I don't know if that's selfish or not, but I'm glad," I tell him.

"Ness I was never forced to. Let's say fate made us come together a bit earlier as friends," He said, trying to explain it. "The point is, I want to be here with you."

I smiled as I plant a small kiss on his cheek before leaning on his shoulder as we looked at the starry night.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so now that Ness figures out all the vampire stuff going in her life I promise more action and surprises but for now this story has been going a little slow. In the meantime if you want to check out some pictures of Renesmee, Crystal, and Evelyn check them out on my new blog. The link is on my profile and it's under the Unbroken tab, but there will be a few spoilers about future characters. You can also check it out for some of my other stories. In the meantime please review :) **


	8. Yellow

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Yellow**

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow".  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what the things have done,  
And it was all yellow.

~Coldplay

* * *

Garrett has been training me to fight for the past week, and honestly it's a pain in my butt. From fighting with Garrett, lectures with Evelyn, and hunts with Emmett, I was nothing but sore; mentally and physically. I would just crash on the couch each night in exhaustion. Most nights I end up getting nightmares from the past, so I get lack of sleep as well. Mostly the nightmares were of my mother. She was trying to protect me, but the dreams would always end in her death.

My vampire abilities were getting stronger and stronger each day. After I got my very first prey, hunting became like second nature to me. With the help of the blood I've been able to become much more faster and stronger. I wasn't as strong as Emmett or even Rosalie, but I was still strong enough to handle taking down a bear. I actually took down one the other day. I try not to go for the bears, and I like the deer more so than the bears, even though the bigger the animal the better the taste. Even though I needed blood after being off of blood for sixteen years, I didn't need a lot. I was still part human and I craved for human food as well.

If someone told me a year ago I was part vampire, I'd never would have believed it.

I wonder if my memories would come to me soon. I just wanted them already. I've never wanted something so bad in my entire live. Plus I'm curious about my power. It still hasn't come to me. I practice with Jacob, but so far nothing works. I just wish everything would go quicker, but I know I have to be patient. This isn't going to be easy, and I told myself I could do this. I wasn't going to give up.

It was early in the morning here in Maryland. It was dawn and the sun was slowly beginning to peak behind the clouds. The sky looked a bit yellowish this morning, indicating that sunrise would be occurring soon.

I was in the mood for a run. I normally use to take brisk runs in the morning to keep in shape. What I learned from Rosalie is my father was a pretty fast runner, I guess that's where I get it from.

I really needed a chance to clear my head. As well as I took all of the information about being part vampire, my head wasn't exactly clear. I knew I belonged here, but it still was overwhelming when I thought hard about it. I just needed to run and let all my thoughts out.

I go change into an outfit that consisted of my old running shirt and leggings. I tie my sneakers and begin to head down the stairs of the old home.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jacob's voice say as he walked down behind me. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I wanted to go for a run," I explain to him.

"You shouldn't go alone, the Volturi are out there. They know you're alive," he told me.

"Please Jake, you can come," I begged him. He looked at me and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll come with you," He said as he headed down the stairs.

"Don't you need to get shoes?" I pointed out, seeing his bare feet, as I walked beside him.

"Nah, I'm good. Plus I was thinking about going full wolf," He said to me nonchalantly.

"I never seen you as a wolf," I stammer as we headed outside of the home.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You haven't," he said. I watched as he then went to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underpants. I look at him wide eyed. The guy had an eight pack and was seriously built muscle wise. I knew Jacob was strong and had big biceps, but I didn't know about the eight pack. I felt myself slowly slipping into a fantasy about Jacob until he I heard a loud growl. I jump, a bit startled, as I see Jacob turn into a massive wolf. I look at him in awe as I go to touch his nose gently. He goes to nuzzle against my hand showing he's good. I smile at him as I brush my hand through his reddish brown fur. The color reminded me of autumn leaves or cherry wood maybe.

"You're fur is so beautiful," I whisper in awe. I blush in embarrassment when I heard what I said. I swear I saw Jacob form a smug look on his face, but I just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen.

"Come on, let's just go for a run," I said as I begin to stretch out before I begin to briskly jog through the woods. I smiled as Jacob ran next to me. It felt with the wind blowing in my hair and the cool air surrounding me.

I stopped after four miles when I heard a loud screech and I smelt smoke hit my sensitive nose. I froze as I turned to Jacob. He seemed nervous, but I began to travel towards the sound and smell. He didn't seem to like the idea, but I ignored him as I followed the screech. That's when I came upon a small white home. I saw a man leave the premise. He locked the door before running out of the area. The thing is, he rushed out at vampire speed. I noticed before he left her threw a match at the home. I heard another scream and my heart rate quickened as I approached the small white home.

"Ness!" I heard the hiss of Jacob. I ignore it as I approach the small cottage closer. I felt his human hands on my shoulder and slap them away.

"Stop, I want to see what's in the house. Someone could be in trouble in there," I said to him as I approached it.

"But Ness, there's a reason the guy left who or whatever is in that house," Jacob chided to me as he motioned towards the home. The fire was small but it wasn't going to be long until it would spread. I heard coughing coming from the inside of the home and another scream.

"Well someone needs help, and I'm going to help them," I said. Jacob sighed as I ran towards the home. I approached the nearest and peaked into it to see blue eyes starring right back at me. I fling away in fear from the window in fear. I almost hit the forest floor if Jacob didn't catch me. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and my breathing was erratic from the scare.

We stayed quiet for a moment. Jacob had a hand over my mouth so my scream doesn't call the guy back, and the other was across my chest.

Jacob finally let me up and I slowly approach the window to see a girl peaking through it. She had to be my age at least, sixteen. She had blonde bangs and her hair was in a pony tail. I looked to see she had a scratch across her cheek. Her wide blue eyes stared at me with fear and curiosity. They were the bluest shade of blue I've ever seen. They were dark blue on the edge and slowly it got to a light sky blue. In around the pupil was a ring of bright ring of yellow. She looked scared as she banged on the window.

"Help! My father, he is trying to kill me and my sister! Please! She's only a baby! Take her! I can't get out of here!" She told me quickly through a crack in the window. I saw flames beginning to form under the door in her room.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"The name is Shelby," She told me. The girl Shelby then motioned towards a small girl with the same blonde curls and blue eyes as her. "And this is my little sister, Colette. Now if you don't mind, can you maybe help us get out? I know I seem a bit rude, but my life is at stake. The door is blocked by the flames and it's locked anyway, so it is pointless to escape that way. The only way is through this window. Even if you don't want to help, can you at least maybe toss me something I can break the window with?Please! I beg of you!" she said, begging as tears formed in her eyes. I saw the little girl looking around the room in fear.

"Alright," I told her as I knelt down in the bushes, trying to find something I can use to crack open the window. I then felt a pair of hands stop me and turn me around. I look up to see Jacob.

"Ness, I don't know if this is a good idea," Jacob said to me. I slap his hands away and go back to trying to find a rock possibly to break the window.

"Jake, they need help," I hiss to him as l look for a rock.

"Ness, what if their father comes back? Huh? What if they were meant to...you know," He said to me, pulling strings for us to run away from here. I frowned at him.

"Jacob, if I was stuck in here, you wouldn't hesitate getting me out. Right?"

"Yeah, but that's different," he argued with me.

"Well these two girls are in trouble. Plus I feel like I need to help them," I growled at him. He was startled by this. This had to be the first time I got angry with Jacob. He normally doesn't piss me off, but right now I was reaching my boiling point. I have a very short temper and Jacob never got on my bad side, but right now he's threatening to cross onto it.

"Fine, well then hurry," he mumbled. I smile in victory as I then try to pry the window open. I finally get a nice big old rock and smash it open. I was able to break off the glass from the window so it was safe for Shelby to escape with Colette.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Seth say as he came rushing over to us. He was like Jake, without a shirt and in his jean shorts.

"Ness is playing rescue mission," Jacob mumbled to him as I took Colette out of the window and handed her to Jake.

"Hold her while I help Shelby," I order him. He sighs as I go to help Shelby out of the broken window.

"I'll help," Seth volunteered automatically as he rushed over to help me get Shelby out. After a bit of tugging, she flew out and landed on Seth. I wince when I see the two collide and tumble across the forest floor. Shelby ended up on top of Seth while he had a grip on her.

"I'm so sorry..." Shelby said, beginning to trail off as she looked into his eyes. His brown met her blue and they were quite for the longest moment. Seth looked like he was in some sort of trance, and so did Shelby.

"I'm Seth," he told her, grinning like a fool.

"Um you can call me Shelby," she said softly as the two of them got up. Their eyes never left each other's gaze.

"No," Jacob whispered seeing this. "Seth!"

"What!?" he cried out as Jacob snapped him out of his trance. Shelby did as well as she turned her head to look up at me.

"What just happened?" she asked softly.

"I don't-"

"Come on," Jacob urged, handing Colette to Shelby and motioning back to the home. "Let's go back to the house. If he doesn't find the bodies, maybe he'll think you two are dead or just gone. Let's go," He said as we rushed through the forest. I felt the wind in my face as I kept up with Jacob. We all finally stopped when we got into a clearing. I was confused why we did this and why was Jacob now standing in the middle of it.

"Before I let any of you two into the home, tell me why the hell your father was trying to kill you!" Jacob demanded. I send him a warning look, but he ignores me as sends daggers at the two new girls. Seth growls and sends Jacob a glare as he steps by Shelby's side.

"Well he wants us dead, alright? Now I think we should begin this conversation properly before you start to annoy me," Shelby said sharply to Jacob as she then turned to me. "Thanks, by the way. That was pretty brave. Thanks for saving my life," she told me sincerely.

"It was no problem, just trying to help another in trouble," I tell her. She smiles and goes to stick her hand out for me.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Estella Chloe Ann Shelby Taylor, but I like Shelby better. It's nice to meet you," she said to me. I smiled as I went to shake it.

"Why the long name?" Jacob asked her. She shrugged.

"My mother named me Estella Chloe, but I took on my mother's name as well; Ann Shelby. I like the name Shelby better. Sounds better than Estella? No?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you say so," Jacob said. I rolled my eyes at him while Shelby just huffed.

"Nice, guy? Boyfriend?" Shelby asked me. I blushed at her comment, but shook my head.

"Protector and best friend. His name is Jacob, and mine is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You can call me Nessie," I tell her. She froze hearing my name and goes to look me straight in the eyes.

"Hiya Nessie- did you say Cullen?" I nod slowly as she looks at me, shocked.

"Cullen. You're one of the last Cullen's left? It's you. Let me guess, you're the hybrid child and these two are wolves," She said to me with wide eyes. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. Seth and Jacob look at her warily with me.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Let me explain," she said, blushing. "I'm a hybrid too, but I'm a vampire witch hybrid. I have visions, and well I had a vision of your family. They don't come to me often, only when it's important and I guess you guys are important in the role of my fate," she explained to me.

"Okay..."

"I know, weird...sorry it's a witch thing I got from my mom's genes. You know, Colette is like you. Her mother was human when she had her. Our father raped her mother, Ava, and she died giving birth to her...she's dead just like my mother.." Shelby trailed off, seeming a bit pained as tears hit her eyes. I go to touch her shoulder in comfort and she sends me a soft smile.

"It's okay, but our dad treats us like crap. He didn't want anything to do with us, so that's why he set the house on fire. He was hoping to get ride of us," She explained to me.

"If you're part witch how come you couldn't like_ poof_ yourself out?" Jacob asked her. He was really getting under my skin today.

"It's not that easy." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fire is the one thing that kills and witch and makes us weaker. Plus there is no such thing as 'poofing' your way out. I'm not a fairy godmother!"

"Alright then," Jacob mumbled. Shelby just huffed.

"Sorry, about that," she apologized to us, glaring at Jacob.

"It's fine...well now that he thinks your dead... I'm sure we could maybe set up a spare room for you two.

"You don't have to-"

"It's the least we can do," I said, cutting her off. Seth nodded in agreement as he came to my side.

"Yeah, you'll be the safest with us. We promise you. Especially with the Volturi running about, it's best if we stay in numbers," He said to her, blushing a bit. I take Seth's reaction by surprise, but shrug it off. Shelby seems to find it a bit charming.

"Well, if it's okay with you guys then...sure. We would love to stay with you guys, right Colette?" she looked down at her younger sister who nodded in agreement as she buried her face in Shelby's shoulder. She chuckled as she bounced Colette up and down.

"Alright then, follow us then," I said to her.

"Okay, thanks again," She told me as we begin to travel closer to the house.

"It is no problem. We live in a big old house with lots of rooms. There is one bond for you somewhere in our home," I said to her. She smiled in gratitude as we continued down the trail. Jacob seemed a bit at ease with Shelby now, but I noticed Seth's eyes never left Shelby as we walked through the woods. I let them go ahead while I walked behind with Jake.

"What's with Seth?" I asked him. He bit his lip as he walked up the trail with me. His hands were casually swinging in his pockets.

"Jacob?"

"Seth..he imprinted. On Shelby." I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Shelby. She smiled adoringly at Seth as they both were too busy talking to one another. I smiled as a thought popped into my head.

"Shelby, I'll take Colette from you. Don't worry," I told her as I approached her. I shot Seth a little wink and he nodded his head in appreciation. I just hope Shelby will take kindly to Seth, even though I've known him for a few weeks now the kid is like my brother. Anyone who breaks his heart will get their face broken by yours truly.

"Thanks Nessie, but you didn't have to," Shelby said to me.

"I insist," I tell her as I take Colette from Shelby's grasp.

"So Seth, wanna talk?" Shelby asked him as she turned to face him. Their eyes were making contact. "Because we have awhile till we get to the house and I'm sure you want to explain imprinting to me," she said. I look at her incredulously and so does Seth. She giggled as she twirled around.

"Call it a witch sense...but I also overhead Jacob back there call our little eye bond an imprint. Seth, do you mind explaining to me what the heck that is?" she asked him.

"Um sure," he stammered as she then went to link her arm with his and they headed in front of us. I smiled as I held a squirming Colette. She was such a cute little thing. She couldn't be more than a year.

"To think, you almost caused this little cutie and Seth's imprint to be...well um dust," I said to Jacob.

"Sorry...I guess I should listen to you more often," he said as we slowly walked up the woodland path. I noticed Shelby was skipping and giggling as Seth talked to her. A smile was on his face as he walked with her to the home. I was glad to see him happy. He always seemed like a loner when I was around Jake, but I hope this doesn't change our sibling relationship. I love having him as my brother. Even though I never acknowledged him as my brother, he was still like one.

"You should," I agreed as I held tight to Colette. Jacob merely chuckled as we walked with one another. Colette seemed to be getting tired as she clung to me, and soon she was snoring away.

"You're great with kids," Jacob said. I snorted as I hugged Colette tighter so she wouldn't slip out of my grasp.

"Not really, I guess little Colette just seems like someone easy to get along with," I said teasingly.

"I still think you are," He said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes as we approached the home. Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett come running out to see what is going on when we step on the property.

"What happened?" Kate asked as they noticed our two new friends.

"Hi, I'm Shelby. Nessie, Jake, and Seth rescued me and my sister from a fire caused by my dad. I'm sorry to intrude on your family, but we mean no harm," She said in a very eccentric tone. "I know I sound probably like a martian with the whole 'we come in peace' statement, but we do."

"And she's my imprint," Seth said, faking a cough.

"You're imprint?" Rosalie asked incredulously as she looked at Shelby.

"Yeah," Seth said.

"But wait, do they um know about um us?" Garrett said as she scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, Shelby is half vampire and half witch, while this little one is like me. Half human and half vampire," I explained to the others. They all looked at Shelby with curiosity and she blushed. I guess no one has ever met a half witch and half vampire child.

"Awesome!" Crystal exclaimed as she pranced over with Evelyn right behind her. "This so cool to have someone else who is a witch around here. It's all vampires."

"Same with me," Shelby said as she smiled at Crystal. "My dad was a vampire, and Colette is half...my mother was the last witch I ever talked to." Her face turned into a bit of a grimace at the mention of her mother.

"Where are your parents though? I heard you say that your dad set the fire?" Evelyn asked her gently.

"My mother is dead and so is my sister's mom," Shelby explained as she looked at Colette. "Our dad didn't want us anymore...and he tried to kill us. If it wasn't for Nessie, then our gooses would have been cooked...literally."

"Is there anyone we can contact to maybe help you? Or?" Shelby shook her head at Evelyn's question.

"No Miss."

"I offered them to come with us," I spoke softly to everyone.

"Is that okay?" Shelby asked, panicking slightly. "I mean, I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on your family-"

"No, it's fine," Rosalie told her.

"It's fine if you stay with us, after all you are Seth's imprint," Kate teased.

"Awesome! This is going to be great!" Shelby exclaimed as she hug Seth and I. I smiled seeing this girl happy. I think maybe I just made myself a new best friend. We all laughed as we pulled apart.

"Who might be this little cutie?" Crystal asked, motioning to Colette. "I don't think we ever got her name."

"This is Colette," I said, motioning to the small child in my arms. Aunt Rosalie's eyes fiddled with longing as she looked at the small child. Emmett mentioned once Rose always wanted her own child and so did Jacob.

"She is a beautiful little girl," Rosalie murmured. "Both of you are."

"Why thank you," Shelby said as she grinned brightly at Rosalie. "I have a feeling we'll all get along very well. Hey, you want to hold her?"

Rosalie was stunned by Shelby's opening and friendly gestures. She nods softly as I go hand Colette to Shelby and then to Rosalie. I watched as my aunt looked at the sleeping little girl in awe and adoration.

"I'll bring her into the house, if you don't mind," Rosalie said. Shelby nodded and smiled as she waved her to go into the home.

"I'll go too," Emmett said as he followed after his mate with a small smile. Once Rosalie and Emmett were in the house with the baby she grinned and turned to the rest of us.

"Between me and you, I think they're the perfect parents for Colette. Don't you think?" she said. I chuckle at her.

"How are you this cheery?" Kate asked her and Shelby shrugged.

"I like to think optimistically. What I learned from my mother before she died was even though I may have a forever to live, you don't know when that forever is up. So I like to stay positive and on the bright side, even though my life is crap. I was just waiting for an opportunity like this to happen," She said, motioning to all of us.

"Opportunity?" Jacob questioned her. She nodded.

"Yeah, a family." she grinned. I smile back at her as I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Estella Chloe Ann Shelby Taylor, I think we are going to be great friends," I tell her.

"I know we will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen," She said back to me. I pull Seth underneath my arm as we all walk into the house with smiles on our face. For the rest of the day I hung around Shelby and Seth. I could tell Shelby took a great liking to Seth. I learned she's a bubbly girl who loves rock music and painting. She even knows how to play the guitar and I plan to get lessons from her. I've only dabbled a bit on the piano. I hope to maybe become more musically talented.

"I'll get some popcorn," Seth said as he picked up the empty bowl on my floor. It was him, Shelby, and I all circled around my floor as we laughed and joked. We were all getting to know one another better. Rosalie and Emmett were watching Colette, Kate and Garrett were getting intimate somewhere, Crystal was forcing Evelyn to watch Top Model, and Jacob was...I don't know where Jacob was. I think he's in his room. He's probably watching T.V and is tried from today. I don't blame him.

I loved hanging around Seth and Shelby. They were so easy to talk to about normal stuff. Seth was like my brother and I could easily start to love Shelby as a sister.

"Sure," I told Seth. He nods and then heads out of the door to get some popcorn.

"I love it here," Shelby announced as she laid back on the rug. She was wearing a pair of pajamas I leant her for the night. We planned to get her and Colette clothes in the morning along with some other necessities.

"Hey, Shelby?"

"Hmmm?"

"How come you seem to know a lot about the future? And all those visions you mentioned before? With your fate?" I questioned her out of randomness. I leaned back on the floor next to her so we were both facing the ceiling. "I mean, for meeting us for the first time you seem to trust us very easily."

"I don't know...being part vampire and part witch I do have a lot of powers. I mean I have all the powers of a witch. I can cast spells and stuff like Crystal and Evelyn can, but I also have different weird abilities. It's like vampire and witch abilities mixed together. Like I'll get random visions about my fate or sometimes I can just tell when someone is bad or when someone is in danger. I can just see a bunch of stuff...It scares me at times, but I know I was meant for something," she explained to me as she turned her head to look at me in the eyes. "I don't have a such a big story, though. I mean my dad married my mom and they thought they loved one another, but it was just a big mess. I was then born, but my mother ended up committing suicide out of unhappiness when I was three. Then my dad decided to rape some poor girl named Ava. That's how Colette was then born...Ava was a good friend of mine, but I never blamed Colette for her death. I was angry that she had to die, but I knew my dad would've just killed her in the end. Since then it's just been a lot of cleaning and depression for me. You see I had a vision of your family about a year or two ago. I knew you would all save us. Nessie I trusted you guys so quick because I knew you were good from the beginning." I nod as I turn my head to look at the ceiling again.

"What's your story?" she asked me out of randomness.

"Not much either. My parents and family were killed by the Volturi, Crystal and Evelyn put me under a spell so I could live as a human for the past sixteen years, and now I'm just trying to learn to become a vampire," I explained to her lamely. "I always felt like I never belonged, growing up with humans. I never felt like I had a family...but coming here I feel like I do."

"That's what I want to feel," Shelby admitted. "The feeling to have a family who cares. That's all I want for Colette. I promised Ava I'd protect and love her with my life, then I would try to find a family for not just her, but for me as well. I think I finally fulfilled it..plus I like Seth. He's kind of cute." I chuckled at her comment. I smiled as I went to take her hand and swung it back and forth in between the two of us.

"Got the popcorn!" Seth announced as he came barreling into the room. Shelby and I shot up and giggled at Seth. He blushed a bit as he sat down.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" he asked us as he threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"Bras," Shelby answered simply. I frown warily at her. "Just bras."

"Oh..okay, want me to get a movie?" He asked us, motioning downstairs. "I kind of want to watch Back to the Future."

"Yeah," I said. "I think Jake had it last, you should check with him."

"Kay." When he left I turned to face Shelby.

"Why didn't you just tell Seth about what we were talking about?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm not ready. If we are going to have a strong bond I want to explain to him my story at another time, when I'm ready. I guess I'm telling you because you're my friend. Seth...look it's going to get romantic, and I know it. He's the one I have been waiting what feels like a thousand years for. I just need to slowly get to know him," She said. I think I just saw the shy and quiet side of Shelby come out.

"It's fine," I whisper to her as I grab her hand. "It's just I've always been so open with Jake, I thought most imprints always just spill their guts to one another."

"I don't know. Every relationship and connection is different. Seth is a guy that I've needed for a long time. I know he's the guy I'm suppose to love...what about you and Jake? Still in the 'protector' zone," She said in a bit of a teasing tone.

"I don't know..I like him, but I just needed a friend. When I learned about who...I wasn't ready for someone to love. I just needed someone to be there for me, to understand me. Sure, Jake hasn't been through what I have been through, but he listens and tries to relate. I'm not ready for love, yet," I explain to her.

"See...you know I'm going to love having you as a sister," she admitted to me.

"A sister?"

"I know we just met, but I can tell you're going to be a great one," Shelby said to me, smiling. I smile back as I go to hug her. Seth arrived moments later with the DVD and soon we all crowed around my room to watch the movie. Around one in the morning Seth was snoring away with Shelby cuddled up to him. I don't think it was going to be long until those two were a couple. There was something about Shelby. She just easily fit into our family.

I tossed and turned on the couch for a good hour until I decided that I couldn't sleep anymore. I head over to my window where I see the stars shinning bright. They seemed extra yellow for some reason tonight as they light up the dark sky. I turned my head to see Jacob on the roof. I frown as I open up the window and begin to crawl over to him.

"Ness?" He hissed, once he noticed me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same," I said. He sighed and looked out into the sky.

"Just thinking," He replied.

"Alright..." I said, trailing off. "Mind if I think with you?"

"Go ahead," he said as I sat next to him. I curled up next to his bicep. He was always so warm. He said it was a wolf thing, but I always thought of it more as a Jacob thing. He was so bright and so warm, he reminded me of the sun.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. You know?"

"I understand," I said. I leaned my head against his shoulder and I then felt his arm link around my shoulders. I felt his lips brush my hair and lightly went to kiss the top of my head. I felt my cheeks burn and my heart begin to race having him this close to me. His touch was just like electricity.

Maybe Jacob was the one I was waiting for. I just want to wait, now isn't the time for me to start any romantic relationships. Jacob's a good friend, and I could see him becoming more in the future, but I didn't think I was ready. When I am ready, Jacob will be the first to know what my decision is.

For the rest of the night we just sat in the stillness of the night and looked up at the bright yellow stars looking down on us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, if you read any of my other stories you'd know that I promised to post this about last week for Bella and Edward's anniversary, well this chapter took a long time to write so sorry that this is late. Anyway did you like it? How do you like Shelby? Colette? Think Shelby is way too outgoing or just crazy? Lol, well I want to bring up now that school is going to be coming up for me (yuck) in two or three weeks for me, that means my schedule is going to get busy and that means updates won't be as frequent. Hopefully I'll get most of them done on the weekend, but in the meantime just hang in there. Please Review. **


	9. Get off of my Back

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Get off of my back **

I just want to let you know  
Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back

~ Bryan Addams

* * *

It's been a week since Shelby and Colette came into this family, and I guess things have become normal since then. Well, things aren't exactly normal, but we've got into regular routine. Shelby has been living in the old guest room while Rose and Emmett have been taking care of Colette. Honestly, it's like they have lived here their whole lives.

What I've learned in the past week is Shelby is much, much more smarter than she looks. She may be a bubbly, happy, go lucky, girl, but under her eccentric personality is a girl who is smart as a whip and isn't scared to get down and dirty. She knows everything about the human, vampire, and witch world, and knows how to fend for herself and others.

It's hard not to already think of her as a sister. She's grown on us. Her and Colette were like the missing pieces to this family.

I also learned Shelby's kind is a lot like human-vampire hybrids. Only thing is she just has a lot more power. If she really wanted to she could turn something or someone into ash, something Emmett and Seth really want to see.

Speaking of Seth, him and Shelby really hit it off ever since their encounter in the woods. The two have been like two peas in a pod. They never want to leave each other's side. It's not going to be very long before they get together, romantically. Shelby is Seth's strong hold. She keeps him in tact, and vise versa. I don't know how those two lived without one another before they met.

"Jake?" I call out to my friend as I roam up the hallway of the massive house.

I was currently trying to put my hair up in a ponytail while looking for Jacob. Normally, Jake accompanies me every morning on a run or walk. It's became a routine for the both of us.

It's become _our _thing.

"Jacob?" I try to concentrate on my bun while walking at the same time, but that's when I felt my footing get caught on the rug, causing me to fling forward. I brace for impact, only to have a pair of warm arms catch me. I look up to see it is Jacob.

"Hey," I respond, timidly. I feel like my cheeks are on fire as I look up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helps me to my feet.

"Yeah, just a klutz. That's all," I said to him nonchalantly. He chuckles.

"You remind me of your mom," He murmured to me as we walked up the hallway.

"Oh yeah, she was a klutz as well. Looks like she passed down the genes," I joke with him, nudging him in the ribs playfully.

"Yep. The biggest klutz on the planet," he said, chuckling. I nod softly as I think back to my mother. I wish I knew her better, or at least had a better memory of her. The only memory I can hold onto is of her death.

"So you want to go for a jog or what?" Jacob asked me, playfully.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said to him as I begin to run away from him. He laughs before running after me.

After running for a good long time, I come to a halt when we reach the edge of the forest. Beyond that is the next town.

I look to see a school in the distance and smile half heartily. As much as I hated school, I kind of missed it in a way. I miss that normal vibe it gave, even though it was just nothing but a pain in the butt. Maybe school wouldn't be bad this time around. Shelby can come with me, and Seth...and maybe even Jacob. But, ever since I drank that cup of blood, everything is more enhanced than it was before. My intelligence, speed, strength, and even my emotions. I know the others will not be 100% on board with the idea, considering it can put people in danger, but I think I almost mastered the vampire side. It was just like trying to ignite a part of the old me. Once I got a spark going, everything just seemed to slowly fall back into place.

Everything, but my memories. But it did ignite some nightmares. Really terrible nightmares.

"Jake?" I ask him as he comes behind from the bushes, pulling his shorts up.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to stay here, like permanently?" I asked him as we begin to walk normally.

"No, and we never will have a permeant home. We can't stay in a place more than a month, or at least until the Volturi find us. We can't risk putting you or anyone else in danger. That's why we are always moving from house to house, or we just live on the road," He explained to me grimly.

"Oh." I sigh, a bit defeated.

"Why?" he questioned, looking at me curiously.

I sigh and take a deep breath before facing him. "Hard to believe it, but I miss school. I miss that normal feeling. I felt like a regular teenager when I went, you know?"

"I understand, after all you had your mind set on getting your vampire instincts back for the past week," Jacob muttered. "I don't blame you for wanting a more normal human vibe."

"Yeah, exactly. I just want to embrace my human side a bit more," I said to him, half smiling.

"I know, but Ness, you know we aren't sure if you can contain your thirst," He said to me softly.

"What do you mean?" I question, eyebrows raised.

"After you drank that blood, you wanted even more, right? I watched your first hunt, you didn't stop until you had some. No?" He said. I nod slowly. "Well that just means you wanted more and more. Your body is always going to be wanting blood, and we don't know how you'll be around humans considering you haven't come in contact with one in weeks," He said to me.

"What about Colette? She's part human," I remind Jake. "I haven't had a problem with her."

"Yeah, and most vampires don't have a problem with you either. You are only half human," Jacob told me.

I sigh before looking back at him. "Since when do you know so much about vampires?"

"Since I listened to those little lessons the witches and barbie gave you...plus I have picked up things here and there over the years. Mostly it was after your parents and everyone else died..." he trailed off as he looked up into the sky. A pink dawn was beginning to form in the sky.

"How come that is the only thing I remember? Of my parents?" I ask softly as we both look up at the sky. "Death. Nothing but death. I only remember their death"

"It's your most recent memory, I think? Or maybe your most traumatic?" Jacob guessed.

"Maybe." I bring my two index to my lips as I pause for a moment. I look up at the sky and my mind wonders.

Death. It's tragic. It's heart breaking. It's evil. It's unexpected. Death is going to crawl up upon a person without notice. I've never had any experiences of loosing someone I love when I was living with the Whitmores, but then this life crept on me. Now I have the burden of my family's death.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me as if he knew what was going through my head.

"Yeah," I murmur. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh. You know if anything's bothering you...you can tell me. You know that?" he said as he turned to look at me with big brown eyes.

"I know...and thanks, Jake." He nods as we both silently walk through the forest. The scent of evergreen hit my nose and I smile.

One reason why I love my super nose, I can smell things like this. The sweet scents of spring and nature. I can also hear birds chirping and the littlest sounds of the forest with my super sonic ears.

Though, one reason why I don't like having such sensitive ears is that the sounds can get to you. It's like a wave of all these different sounds. It can give me a headache somedays, but I've been able to control it. Normally I try to focus on just one sound and all the other sounds will go away. Right now I was trying to concentrate on Jake's voice.

"So how much longer here anyway? I mean, did you guys decide when?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we already overstayed our welcome here. As I said before, we aren't going to stay in a place more than a month or two, so we'll probably leave very soon. Like this week possibly? Even though it's been about three or two weeks since you've been with us, we need to get the Volturi off our back. They have extremely good trackers that Criss and Eve have been able to distract with some magic while we can stay in one place," Jacob told me.

"Oh...I really just want to settle down," I mumbled, kicking some pebbles with my feet.

"I don't know if you can," Jacob admitted to me as our feet hit the wet leafs. It rained last night so the scent of mildew and water filled my nose.

I heard soft crunching of someone's feet hit the leafs. I freeze and I notice Jacob seemed to notice as well.

"You hear them too?" He whispered to me. I nod as I try to control my senses, which were now all over the place. I am a tad bit confused as I try to keep my ground, but that's when I felt like something was hurtling towards me.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled as he pulled the two of us down to the ground. I duck just in time with Jake to see a tree limb smashing against a tree trunk.

I snap towards the person responsible for throwing it to see it's none other than a vampire with red eyes. He had a long black cloak just like the one named Santiago. He has hair black as ink and his face was an icky paper white. He didn't look beautiful like most vampires would...in fact, he looked quite scary.

He began to come closer to us with his teeth bearing at Jacob and I. That's when my heart went into overdrive. I think the man heard it and startled to cackle.

"I found her." He grinned as he stalked forwards even more. "Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Oh, our master is going crazy trying to look for you. Tisk, tisk, tisk my dear," he scolded at me like I'm some petulant child.

"Don't you dare touch her," Jacob warned, pushing me right behind his body. I try to get out from behind Jacob's back, but he was blocking me each time I tried to move. I gave up after awhile and helplessly watched behind Jacob like some stupid damsel in distress.

"I don't care mutt. Don't even try. I'll just rip you to pieces," the man warned.

"Jake-"

"No. Don't. Even. Think. About. It!" Jacob seethed. He then pushed me far behind him and he crouched down as if he was hurt.

"Jacob?"

I watched as he then jumps up in the air, transforming in a snarling and growling wolf. This has to be the more terrifying side of Jacob. He was in a protective stance right in front of me while I crowed behind him, not sure as of what to do. That's when arms latched around my waist. I let out a piercing scream, but it was then covered by a big pale white hand. I was pulled into someone's chest and heard him growl and cackle behind me.

Jacob let out a roar before attacking the first vampire. I made a muffled sound as I tried to break free from his iron shackled grip.

"Foolish child, stop moving around," the vampire growled, gripping me way tighter. I felt my wrist begin to get sore. I stopped trying to wiggle myself free and try not to hurt myself. I could tell my captor was smiling victoriously as he held me tightly to him.

"Good girl. Now just sit back and watch your little mutt die."

That's when I panicked and I tried to get out of his grip again, but he just held me tight so I couldn't move my limps.

I helplessly watched as the man fought with Jacob. He was losing to the vampire. I was getting very worried and tried to break free for the third time in a row, failing miserably.

That's when the man smacked Jacob with his hand, causing him to fly into a nearby tree. Jacob fell limp to the ground and let out a whimper. I cried out, even though my cries were muffled.

"Aww. The poor mutt. I'll finish him off once I get ride of you." the man turned to me with a wicked grin. He began to come closer to me, and my heart furiously slammed against my rib cage with every step. "The master wants you dead and then after your gone, it won't be too hard to get ride of the dog. None of this will be very hard, in fact my dear, you're making my job much more easier." He creased my cheek with his hand before the other one pushed me towards the ground. I went flying right next to Jacob. He was out cold and his breathing was labored. He was hurt, I just know it. I could feel his pain.

I got up quickly and began to back up towards a nearby tree. I was cornered. The two men were getting close. I had to think. I just had to think of something.

It just took one more look at Jacob when something sparked inside me. My fuse blew. I am getting sick of these guys. What did I ever do to them?

I am not dying to them. I will not die at their hands. I refuse.

"Any last words," the vampires asked me as he stalked towards me. My fingers then slowly grip the nearby tree branch in my hand. Slowly, but carefully. I think I can take them on until the others come. They had to hear my screams and Jacob's roars.

Someone had to. I hope someone heard, or I don't think I'll be able to hold them off for long.

"So beautiful," the man whispered as he reached out to stroke my cheek. "Too bad I have to kill you, you're such a pretty little thing."

"Then why? Why kill me?" I ask, growling.

"Because, my dear, it's me or you. And I choose you to die. If I don't kill you, I will die, or get punished. Got it...so any last words before?" He asked, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. You can go to hell!" I then swing the branch at him and flip backwards. The branch made a loud smacking crack against his head as I landed on the ground. I did land face first in dirt, but I'm away from the steaming mad vampire in front of me. His buddy is now circling me as the other gets up.

"You stupid girl. I was going to make it quick for you, but now I don't think so. Be ready to die a slow and painful death," he snarled as he lunged at me.

I scramble backwards as I try running up a tree to escape him. He is close behind me as I climb up the tree. I use my foot to smack him right square in the face as I then swing onto another branch just like a monkey would.

I look back to see him growling now.

"You brat! You're dead!" he snarled. I swung off the branch and began to run, but then I stopped when I remembered Jacob. I am not leaving him. He risked himself for me. I wasn't going to let him die because of me.

Just like my parents...

I run towards Jacob, who was moaning and slowly waking up. He was now in human form and was struggling to get a pair of shorts on.

"Jacob?" I ask frantically.

His head turns towards me once he hears my voice and his eyes blink open slowly.

"Nessie?" he groaned. "Why are you still here. Go! They'll kill you!"

"And then they'll kill you. I'm not leaving you Jacob," I said to him as I help try to lift him up.

"Ness, go without me. You're not going to get out of here alive with me holding you back," He muttered.

"No," I replied fiercely as I drag my friend and protector to safety.

"The dog is right. Just give up. You fought this long. Just give up," the vampire said as him and his companion walked towards me. Jacob groaned in pain as his body then went limp. I gasp as I lay him down on his back and look to see his face twisted in pain.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, growling as I snap towards the two vampire guards.

"Just snapped a few of his bones." he smiled wickedly at me.

"You bastards!" I spat as I hold onto Jacob.

"He'll heal, and we'll get ride of him, soon...but first we need to get ride of you. I had it up to here now, my dear." He began to stalk towards me and my mind began to race.

When I thought all hope was lost, I heard the snapping of a twig. I turn to see Shelby, Seth, and some of the others. Rose, Evelyn, and Colette were the only ones not here.

"Fine. Kill me," I seethed. "I want you to look me in the eyes when you kill me you soul less monster!"

"Deal!" He then took a lunge at me, but was cut off by Seth's teeth ripping at him, pinning him to the ground.

Kate and Garrett sprung into action as they took down the other vampire. Crystal came to my side with Shelby while Emmett went over to help Seth take down the ass of a vampire.

I held Jacob's head close to my chest and gripped fiercely to him.

"Nessie, he's going to be fine. He's just knocked out. His bones will heal, trust me," Crystal said to me gently.

"They will, Ness," Shelby said, backing Criss up as she placed a small soft hand on my shoulder.

I look warily at the two, but relaxed a bit. I didn't let go of Jacob though. I couldn't. He saved me. He put his life before mine.

"Any last words? Before you go to hell." Emmett growled at the vampire who tried to kill me.

"See you there!" the vampire spat at him. "The master knows though. He won't rest until _she _is dead. You'll see!"

"Nessie? Want the honors?" Emmett asked me, motioning to the vampire's head in his grasp. I glare at the vampire, and even though my anger was exploding from the seams, I couldn't. I don't like being responsible for the death of another creature. Evil or not, I don't want to cause death at my hands.

"No. You can," I mutter. Emmett nods before him and Garrett go to snap the head off from his body. I look in fear as I grip tighter to Jacob's limp body. I've never seen anything like it in my life. You think this would be something you'd just see in movies...well for me, that's not the case. This was real. I just saw someone's head get ripped off.

I think this was it for me. My emotions then took over me and they overwhelmed me.

I felt a wave of lightheadedness take over me and my hand goes to my forehead. My heart is pounding out of my chest and my breathing is getting erratic.

"Ness, calm down," Shelby soothed me.

"I can't," I said, trying to breath.

"Someone, carry her!" Shelby ordered. "She's having some sort of panic/anxiety attack, and someone take Jacob."

"I got Jake," I mutter hastily.

"No you don't. Seth, Garrett, help me with Jacob. Emmett take Renesmee back," Shelby orders. I was about to protest when a pair of very large cold muscular arms scooped me up.

"No," I weakly protest, but that's when I began to drift, and soon I felt blackness consume me.

I was in the middle of what felt like nowhere for the longest time. Just never ending blackness.

Then my heavy eyelids became less heavy and I was able to crack them open. I felt two pairs of fingers on my wrist and I could hear the sounds of voices and others. I blink a couple of times to see it's the others.

"She's coming to," Evelyn muttered, putting her watch back and letting go of my wrist.

"What- what- wha-? What happened?" I ask meekly as I try to get up, only to get pushed back into the pillows.

"You had a slight panic attack. I guess after today you just freaked out," Rosalie explained to me softly and soothingly, rubbing my hand in hers. It was nice and cool. I liked the feeling. I felt overheated right now.

"Where's Jacob?" I question meekly as I look around.

"I'm right here, Nessie." I look to see Jacob is up now. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm fine. I just freaked out seeing the man, and just not a lot of good things went on in my brain," I explain as I lifted my head up on the pillow so I was slightly up.

"It's okay. We're all safe. That's the important thing. You were good today, Ness. You kept us both alive just enough for the others to come," Jacob said to me as he went over to sit down next to me.

"But, you put my life before your own. I just distracted him so you could live...Jacob, it was you too."

"No, Ness. It was you," He protested as he went to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I am proud of you, Nessie. You did good," Garrett said, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckle as I got the thumbs up from my fighting instructor.

"You were good today. You were smart, quick thinking, and strong. So kudos to you," Kate added as she sat at the foot of my bed.

"Thanks." I blushed, looking at my hands. Everyone laughed, and as the laughter died down I laid back into the pillows.

"So are we going to get a move on the road or are we going to stay here any longer?" I ask them as I look up at the blank white ceiling of my father's old bedroom. "Because I don't think we can now that the Volturi are hot on our tails."

"She's already one step ahead. Fast little thing." Seth chuckled. The others softly chuckled as well while I just roll my eyes.

"We're going to be leaving in about five minutes. We just wanted you to wake up," Evelyn explained to me gently.

"Well let's go. I'm better now," I said, getting up.

"Hold it there Nessie!" Crystal said, pushing me back onto the bed. "You're not walking just yet. Your body is a tad bit weak. Jake, take her to the car. Seth and Shelby will join you. Rose, Emmett, Colette in the M3, and the rest of us in the jeep. Let's roll people!" Crystal yelled as she jumped into the other room.

Jacob smiles at me as he then scoops me up in his arms. I notice my bags are all packed and everything is ready to go. It's a good thing I kept everything practically in the bag since Rose told me we wouldn't be here long.

Jacob carried me to the car with him. We both sat in the backseat while Shelby and Seth took the front.

"So where's our destination this time, captain?" I tease with Seth as I lean back into my seat.

"Wherever the road takes us," He announced. "Maybe somewhere sunny. I was thinking, Virginia, but it's up to the others."

"Virginia? Please, I want to go to the sunshine state! Florida! Home of oranges and Disney world! Oh! Let's go there!" Shelby exclaimed. "I've never been there before! Mickey looks like such a nice guy, and same with the princesses!"

"We'll see Shelby," I said, bursting out into a fit of giggles. Everyone in the car shares a good laugh before the sound of engine purrs through the still of the day.

I lean into Jacob's shoulder as an act of instinct, almost as if I've been doing it for years now, and begin to drift off to the sound of Shelby and Seth belting out country tunes on the radio. The images of Maryland left my mind as I silently said goodbye to the state.

Looks like the road is taking us one another adventure. Towards a new home and a new fight.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. Just have a lot going on and other stories, so sorry again. This one I have the most writer's block for. Anyway tell me how you liked it. Did you like bad ass fighting Nessie? Do you like where it's going? Are you prepared for more battles and fights? Especially fights over girls (wink, wink)? And a little thank you to Twilightfanjm, who I don't think I mentioned, is now my beta for this story as well, so thanks to her. Also I have a Twitter for FanFiction now. Make sure to look me up or just access it through my profile. It's sibuna82twihard. If you follow me you'll get all the updates about when I'm going to update to other FanFic related things. **

**In the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for the next update..whenever that'll be. **


End file.
